Just Admit It
by Clumsygirlm
Summary: Camp is finally over,but will Shane ever tell Mitchie he likes her? Will Mitchie tell him she likes him? Will Jason ever get his birdhouse? Why can't they Just Admit it? ShanexMitchie -DISCONTINUED MOMENTARILY.-
1. Chapter 1 Crushing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the plot. Though I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers. (Kidding)**

**This is Shane's point of view after the duet with Mitchie.**

I can't believe all this time Mitchie was the girl. She is so sweet and down to earth. Okay, so she lied once, well a few times, but there is something about her that is unique. I am so happy I sang with her. At this moment I am judging who will have their

recording with me. Well, I guess its pretty obvious who will win. Lets get out of my head now and lets go see who will win.

"Okay, this is it. The winner of Final Jam this year is…Drum roll please.. Margaret DuPree!" screamed Brown.

I gave Peggy a hug, while they gave her the trophy.

"Congrats Margaret, you got a chance to record with Shane Gray!" said Brown.

I went backstage and saw Mitchie.

"So I guess my search is over." I said to Mitchie.

"But depends what you are looking for. Hi, I am Mitchie." Mitchie said with a big smile.

" I'm Shane. You up for a canoe ride later" I said happily.

" I wouldn't miss it." Mitchie said.

We both stared at each other and started laughing. We then ran to the stage for the final song.

"Okay Camp Rockers, final Jam is over and you know what that means, my favorite part of the summer, the Final Jam- Jam Secession." said Brown

"Hit it!"

_Cause we rock We rock, we rock on We rock, we rock on Come as you are You're a superstar _

_World in your pocket and you know it You can feel that beat Running through your feet Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rolling All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where You know you belong Raise your hands up in the air and scream We're finding our voice following our dreams Cause We rock, We rock, we rock, we rock on nobody in the world's gonna bring us down the louder we go well the better we sound cause we rock We rock we rock we rock on (We rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock, we rock on.)We're finally letting go, losing all control. We won't stop ourselves 'cus we love it. We're not afraid to be everything you see. No more hiding out we're gonna own it. All that you need is the music to take you to some other place where you know you belong. _

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream We're finding our voice following our dreams Cause We rock, We rock, we rock, we rock on nobody in the world's gonna bring us down the louder we go well the better we sound cause we rock We rock we rock we rock on _

_We got the music in our souls And it's the thing we want the most It picks us up when we fall down And turns our world around We rock (Camp rock) We rock, we rock on Everyday and every night We rock (Camp rock) We rock, we rock on It's all we wanna do in life Raise your hands up in the air and scream We're finding our voice following our dreams Cause we rock We rock, we rock, we rock on Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down The louder we go well the better we sound Cus we rock We rock we rock we rock on Raise your hands up in the air and scream We're finding our voice following our dreams We rock (we rock) We rock we rock we rock on Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down The louder we go well the better we sound (we sound) We rock We rock we rock we rock on We rock, we rock, we rock on. We rock, we rock. CAMP ROCK! _

I started to breath in and out and stared straight into Mitchie's eyes. I had a feeling she was so happy. I had this feeling inside of me to lean in and kiss her, but something inside of didn't want me to kiss her. Do I actually like Mitchie?

We all ran backstage and started to scream! We then went to our cabins to pack our stuff. I looked out for Mitchie, but I think she went to her cabin. I will try to find her later.

When I entered my cabin, Nate and Jason were there with big smiles.

"What are you guys doing in my cabin?" I said curiously.

" Well, Shane we just wanted to be here so you won't become upset when you leave." said Nate with a smirk.

"Okay?" I said.

" So Shane.. Made any friends that you "like"?" Jason said while make quotes on the word like.

"Umm.. Why should you know?" I said defending myself.

" Well, we were kind of scared. You changed super fast while you were here and we thought it should have been a person you met." said Nate with a smirk.

" Yeah Shane, you didn't even make my bird house. Were you to busy with someone else?" said Jason.

"Okay number one, I did meet someone that kind of helped me change and number two, I never actually planned to make you a birdhouse." I admitted.

"Whatever you say Shane, Jason and me are going to say last goodbyes to some people."Nate said.

" Yeah, and oh yeah, you should really think about making me my birdhouse. I really wanted one." Jason said thoughtfully.

I threw my pillow at him while they left.

"Oh yeah, hope you and Mitchie will have a nice chat later." Nate said

" How did you…" I said confused

Nate gave me a wink. He knew I was crushing on her. Great. I continued packing up my stuff. When I was done, I decided to find Mitchie. I went to her cabin and saw here there dancing to music. She looks so cute. Ugh, snap out of it Shane.

I entered the cabin and picked her up.

"Shane, put me down!" screamed Mitchie while turning off her radio.

"Not until you admit you will miss me the rest of the summer." I said.

" Not in a million years." she said

"Well you asked for it." I said putting her down on her bed and tickling her.

"Shane…stop. I can't breath." she said laughing harder.

" Not until you say that I am the most handsome male here at Camp Rock and you will miss me more than anything ." I said.

"Fine." she said laughing. "But you need to get off of me." she said.

"No way you will just run away." I said while pinning her down on her bed.

We stared at each other in the eyes. Great. Odd moment. Odd moment. Come on Shane be the man. Oh forget being the man. Just run away like a free range chicken!

" Okay I am only going to say this once." Mitchie said

"ShaneGrayisthemosthandsomemalehereatCamRockandIwillmisshimmorethananythingand**Iwillnotstopthinkingsboutyou**." she said blushing

I released her. I began to blush too.

"What was that last part?" I said moving closer to her on the bed.

"Ummm..Well..I ..said…..I will not stop eating cashews." she lied.

"Right…. Mitchie will being thinking of me." I said dancing around the cabin .

She pinned me to the wall. Dang she was strong!

"Okay my turn, but this time is just a yes or no question. Will you miss me over the summer and will be thinking about me once in a while too?" Mitchie said curiously.

"Well…You see….ummm…fine..yes." I admitted.

We both started to turn bright red again. We looked like tomatoes.

"I rest my case Mr. Gray." Mitchie said letting me go.

"So still up for that canoe ride." I said changing the subject.

"Sure…I won't have to leave until my mom packs up in the kitchen.. So race you there." she said running away.

"Hey come back here!" I said while pushing the door open.

"You have to catch me superstar." she said laughing.

I met up with her at the canoes. We hopped in and started rowing away.

_Meanwhile…………_

"I told you Jason. She likes him too." Nate said with pride while getting out of the bushes next to Mitchie's cabin.

"Whatever I wanted my birdhouse." Jason said sadly.

Nate smacked him on his arm.

"Hey what did I do?" Jason said.

"Can't you see that he is crushing on her too! Why can't they both admit it?" said Nate while frowning.

"Look let him make my birdhouse first, then he can get Mitchie." Jason said

"Mitchie first, then you stupid birdhouse." Nate said.

"It isn't stupid. I want to see birds." Jason said.

"Mitchie."

"Birdhouse."

"Mitchie!"

"Birdhouse"

"Fine you don't believe me he can tell her that he likes her or she tells him she likes him before he makes the birdhouse you wanted…Lets make a bet….Winner gets the better bunk on the tour bus. Loser will jump naked anytime the winner tells him to.

"You're on" Jason said shaking Nate's hand.

**A/N- Yes I finally finished. Plz review. Tell me who do you think will win the bet. Jason aka Kevin or Nate aka Hottie Nick. Lolz.**


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. (I love the Jonas Brothers)**

**Oh yeah. If you are wondering in the last chapter what I meant for the bet as Jump naked…..I mean that as in anytime anywhere out of no where. Get it? Vote who will win :p.**

**Shane's POV in this chapter.**

* * *

Okay. I am in a boat…with Mitchie….at night…together…..for a few hours until her mother is done packing. I can do this. Be the man. BE THE MAN! What am I thinking!? Just be a chicken. Gosh.. I really need to stop doing this.

"Shane is something wrong?" Mitchie said.

"Oh..nothing…day dreaming.." I said.

We stared into each others eyes for a while. Gee her eyes are pretty. Ugh! Be the man!

"So what are you going to do for the last days of summer?" I asked.

"Well I really don't have anything to do. I am just going home, but my mother could always get a job to cook for someone or company. What about you Superstar? Big concert for Connect Three? " she said.

"Well maybe. We are still planning stuff. Hey, since it doesn't sound like you aren't doing anything for a while…maybe if we do have a concert, your mother could cook for us or if we have a party or something. I could also get your mother to cook for great occasions." I said thoughtfully.

"That would be great. Lets go tell my mom! She will be totally pleased." she said happily.

"Okay, but lets not roe in circles if you mind." I said.

"Whatever Superstar." she said.

"First you call me a jerk, now Superstar. Gee, what's next .." I said wondering.

"Well do you want to be called a jerk?" she said.

"Call me Superstar!" I said.

We both started laughing.

We went back to the camp and went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, Shane had a great idea. Tell her Shaney." she said happily.

Yes, she gave me a nickname…First jerk, Then Superstar, Now Shaney, Next-Boyfriend!

"Well Mrs. Torres, I totally love the food you cook. Trust me. And..well…I thought.. You would like me to sponsor you to cook for.. Well… Connect Three for the rest of the summer. What do you think?" I said.

"Give me a second." said Mrs. Torres while putting down a box.

She left the room sand next thing you know we hear screaming! She then came back into the room.

"I would love to!" Mrs. Torres said.

"Great let me give you our manager's number and some stuff." I said.

I gave her all the information she needed. My manager was happy to hear someone will cook for us. While I gave her the information, I gave a wink to Mitchie. She started to laugh. I love her laugh.

"Hey mom, how about you let Shane and me are going to say last goodbyes to those who are still here. Everyone is going to leave pretty soon." she said.

"Sure honey, be back in an hour. Oh Shane honey, thanks for the new job. I can' t wait to cook for your after parties and ..oh just thank you." she said.

"No problem Mrs. Torres. I just thought that someone like you needed to be in a real kitchen with the real deal." I said.

"Okay.. Bye mom see you later!" Mitchie said while pulling me out of the kitchen.

Mitchie grabbed on to my wrist and ran near Tess's cabin. They started to say their apologies and what else. They exchanged numbers. Chatted with Peggy, Caitlyn and Ella ..Blah Blah Blah.

" Shane could you be a gentleman and help them get their bags into their parent's cars." Mitchie said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine.." I said while taking all the bags.

Dang..these girls can pack….2 huge bags belonged to Peggy, 2 belonged to Ella…..Tess….Gosh!….3 bags with mini bags inside…1 bag belonged to Caitlyn..thankyou. Talk about packing this stuff. But hey I work out so I carried ALL bags at once.

"I won't be back. I am gonna say byes' to some people. Okay?" I said

"Sure take your time." Mitchie said.

"Thanks Shane we appreciate it." they all said while I left laughing.

I wonder what they are talking about I said while walking towards their parents cars.

"Hi Shaney!" Nate said in a girly voice.

"Not you too." I said sighing.

"Need help. Jason come here." Nate said.

Jason came out of the bushes and took three bags. While Nat took two.

"Why were you guys in the bushes?" I asked.

"We love nature." Kevin said.

" Nice save." Nate whispered.

"Okay. Come one, the cars are pretty far so lets start going." I said.

As we were walking, Nate said, "You did this to impress Mitchie. Didn't you."

"What do you think?" I said.

Nate went next to Jason and said, " Hey Jason, better get your clothes off soon."

"You wish." he said

"Guys stop with the chit chitty bang bang." I said.

"Sorry." they both said in unison.

They gave the bags to their each parents.

I then decided to say some other people.

"Jason lets get our bag to the limo." Nate said.

"Okay. Lets take Shane's so he won't be stressed out to make my birdhouse." Jason said.

"UGH!!" said Nate while storming away.

_Meanwhile…_

" So Mitchie……what are you doing for the rest of the summer?" said Tess.

"Well…Shane gave my mom a job. He wanted her to cook for Connect Three." Mitchie said.

"That's nice.. So you and Shane will spend more time together.." Peggy said.

"Umm yeah…" Mitchie said nervously.

" Om-gosh spit it out girlfriend. YOU LIKE SHANE!" screamed Ella.

"Thanks for sharing it with the whole camp Ella!" said Caitlyn.

"Who said I liked him?" Mitchie said.

"Don't play stupid we know you like him!" Tess said.

"Fine.. I do.. " Mitchie said sighing.

"Hey what's up with you…..Go tell him during the concert.!" Ella said.

"I…I. Can't." Mitchie said

"Why not…" Tess said.

'I never..well…umm had a boyfriend.. Or well..a..first kiss." Mitchie admitted.

All four girls sat there with their with shocked faces.

"Girlfriend.. You need help!" said Peggy.

"Ummm like yeah!" Ella said.

"Hey girls..are you thinking what I am thinking?" Tess said.

"Oh yeah." Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, we are going to help you get Shane by the end of the summer. How you ask? Easy- My mom will get me to go with you during the Connected Three concerts. Same here with Peggy, Caitlyn and Ella.We will use a bus. Public Bus..no…My mother's.. Why? I owe you for not singing at Final Jam.

"Thanks. So what are you guys going to do." Mitchie said nervously.

"You will see." they all said with mysterious smirks.


	3. Chapter 3 Get Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot. Thanks for reviews.**

**Please forgive with any Grammar errors. **

**Remember the Nate couple Contest vote, I decided to see who will date Jason.**

**(Thanks or the idea from LadyPirrate13)For those who didn't read my note**

**I am doing a contest to see who will date Jason or Nate. **

**Here are people who own this chapter:**

**Sweet Little All-American Girl**

**Joe and Kevin Jonas fan**

**And**

**LadyPirrate13**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND ADVICE.**

**Also thanks to my bro who checked My Grammar so you guys won't get upset :P**

**Remember to enter your name for the contest. Also Place your thought who will win the bet. **

**Here we go: As usually Shane's POV. :P**

* * *

I said my final goodbyes to everyone and went back to meet up with Mitchie.

When I entered the cabin, the first thing I heard was "Trust us."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about." I asked.

" Oh nothing. Just being girls." said Caitlyn.

"Oh we were wondering, could we come with you during the tour. I called my mother and she said we could use her bus that she bough and yes we know she is coming with her mother." explained Tess while pointing at Mitchie.

"Sure. That would be..fun." said Shane. "But we are leaving soon….well tomorrow afternoon. We were waiting for everyone to leave."

"Don't sweat it. The bus and driver are already outside. Also, our parents already left. And Tess has many clothes inside so we have nothing to worry about." said Ella.

" And we have our parent's credit cards" they all said in unison.

"Wow.. That was fast. Ummm well get ready. I am going into the limo to see if everything is alright. You guys should better go inside the bus now." I said.

Okay something is up. I ain't dumb, but I wonder what it is. As soon as I went to the limo, my bags and guitar were inside.

"No need to thank me." said Jason.

"Kiss up." mumbled Nate.

"Thanks Jason. Hmmm.. Maybe I should make you a birdhouse. I am going into the bus instead. Tell James to follow us tomorrow." I said while entering the bus.

"James, we are going to stay in the bus. Just follow us tomorrow okay?" said Jason.

"Sure will Jason." said James.

"Oh James, say if you like a girl and want to make a birdhouse for a friend. Which will come first?" said Nate.

"Yeah which?" said Jason.

"Both." James said happily.

"What!" they said in unison.

"You guys are to young to understand. If that happened to me, I would tell her while making a bird house with the girl." said James.

"You are crazy." said Nate.

"Want to be part of our bet?," asked Jason.

"Yup, if I win, you pay me 50 dollars each. If I lose, I will drive you anywhere you want." James said.

"You're on old man!" said Nate.

"Respect your elders." said James while slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch, sorry Mr. Gibb." said Nate.

Jason started to laugh.

"Same with you!" exclaimed James while slapping Jason.

"Ouch, gees sorry. Lets go Nate before he stabs us!" Jason said pulling Nate with him.

"Haha.. Young people..Little minds." said James, sarcastically.

When Jason and Nate entered the bus they were all sweaty.

"What happened to you guys? It looks as if an old man wanted to kill you." I said.

"Very close. Very Close." Nate said.

"I am going to see what's up with Mitchie." I said exiting.

"I am so winning this bet." Nate said.

I ran to Tess's bus and saw Mitchie standing in front of the bus.

"Hi Superstar." she said.

"Hey.You guys should get to sleep we are leaving soon. Tell that to your mom." I said.

"Sure will." she happily said.

Oh not again…Be the Man..Man…Man…Man she looks pretty ..UGH!!

"So which bus are you staying in?" I asked

"Tess's bus. My mom knows. What time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ummm..2:00p.m. Is that okay?" I said stepping closer to her.

"Perfect." she said moving closer.

We stared at each other for a while.

"Well if you need anything, you have my number. Just call me any time." I said.

"I will." she said.

"Night." we said in unison.

We stared into each other' s eyes.

I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." I said running back to the bus.

What did I do!

"Oh great!" I exclaimed sitting on my bunk.

"What happened?," Jason said.

"I gave Mitchie a kiss on the cheek." I said.

"So..," Nate said.

"She hates me." I said.

"Ummm..how do you know?" asked Jason.

"I don't know. Ugh! I am going to sleep now. I have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Okay. Night." said Nate.

When Shane went into the bathroom, Nate started to dance.

"I am going to get the best bunk and an old limo driver for myself. Can my life get any better?" Nate exclaimed.

"Well you don't have a girlfriend," Jason announced.

"Neither do you," said Nate.

"Do I hear another bet?," Jason said.

"Yes, but the prize is nothing. It's just to see who gets the lucky girl first." said Nate.

'Your on." said Jason.

_Meanwhile…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" said Mitchie.

"He kissed you!" said Caitlyn.

"On the cheek." Ella added.

"So cute." said Peggy.

"Calm down all of you. We need to get this plan going or you will never get your summer love." said Tess.

"Hey, I don't love him. Way too early for that Tess." said Mitchie.

"Sorry, I was thinking about "Grease" every time there will be a summer couple," Tess explained.

"Well, what's the plan we have to start soon before he gets some other girl?," said Peggy.

"Okay.. I have a few plans up my sleeve, but I don't want to do the old natural one- "Make him jealous", I think we should play hard to get," said Tess.

"Oh yeah." they all said in unison.

"Okay..(yawn)…I am going to sleep now.. Night you guys," Mitchie said.

As soon as she got out of the room….

"That's your plan?!" Caitlyn said .

"Yeah it sucks!" said Peggy.

"Wow you think I am a dumb blonde. Don't answer that." she said.

"Okay then.. What's the real plan then?" they said.

"Well…here is what we should do…………."

**A/N: Wondering what's the plan, well you have to wait. Joking. Review soon :p**

**Remember for the Nate and Jason contest.**


	4. Chapter 4 It's Working

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

**Remember about the Nate and Jason contest:P**

**Owners for this chapters:**

**Andy the Christmas Tree**

**And two girls I totally love that they have to own again:**

**Sweet Little All-American Girl**

**Lady Pirate13**

**Songs used in this chapter: Wake me up before you go go by Wham!**

**And if course: Who will I be by Demi XD**

**Sorry for any Grammar. My bro didn't check this chapter**

**Shane's Pov babe **

_Mrs. Torres turned on the radio in her bus._

You put the boom boom into my heart,

You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts.

Jitterbug into my brain,Goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same.

But something's bugging me

Something ain't right

My best friend told me

What you did last night.

Left me sleeping

In my bed

I was dreaming

But I should've been with you instead.

Wake me up before you go go,Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go go,I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go go,'Cause I'm not planning on going solo.Wake me up before you go go,Take me dancing tonite.I wanna hit that

"High…!" sings Jason while Flipping a pancake.

"Very good Jason." said Mrs. Torres.

"Thanks. The last time I cooked, I burned our hotel room." Jason said.

_**Flashback**_

"_I am hungry." said Jason._

"_Go cook something then." said Shane._

"_As if he could." Nate said while laughing._

_Soon, Shane join Nate's laughing fest._

"_Hey, I can cook!," said Jason._

"_Fine, just don't burn the suite." Nate said._

"_Yeah, this room costs us a lot." said Shane._

"_Trust me." said Jason._

_10 minutes later…."AHHHHHHHH!!Fire!Fire!Fire!" Jason said while running with a fall of smoke behind him._

_They ran out of the hotel and called the firefighters._

"_Well nobody got hurt, but there is a great deal of damages in your hotel suite.," the firefighter said._

"_Don't worry, we will pay for the damages.," said their manager_

"_Well if you insist." said the hotel manager handing over the bill to Nate._

"_Mother f…" said Nate while fainting._

_End of Flashback_

"Hehe..good times…good times..Nate was so pissed." said Jason.

Nate and I entered the bus.

"Please tell me Jason didn't cut your hand." said Nate.

"Or burn the bus." I said.

"Don't worry sweet pea. He is doing fine." said Mrs. Torres.

"Good morning mom!" said Mitchie kissing her mom on the cheek while entering the bus.

"Hi honey, you guys go outside near the tables. The food is almost done." said Mrs. Torres.

"Okay mom." said Mitchie.

Nate and I followed Mitchie out of the bus. Please talk to me. Talk to me.

"Good morning Shane." said Mitchie.

"Good morning Mitchie." I replied.

"Do you have the time?" said Mitchie.

"It's 7:30. We have plenty of time until we leave for the first state. California!" I said.

"Cool." said Mitchie.

"So what do you guys want to do while we have to wait?," asked Caitlyn while sitting on the bench.

"Lets play truth or dare after we eat." said Tess.

"Yeah that would be fun!." said Ella

"Breakfast is ready!" said Jason while coming out of Mrs. Torres bus.

"You cook? In my "Pop" magazine it said you burned a hotel once when Connect three was in New York." said Peggy.

"Well, I kind of practiced." said Jason.

Everyone sat down to eat. Mitchie sat in front of me. Great… After we ate, the game began.

"Okay who wants to go first?" said Tess.

"I will.' said Ella.

"Truth or Dare?,' asked Tess.

"Dare baby!," said Ella.

"I dare you to….kiss Shane flat on lips." said Tess.

"Easy." said Ella.

Okay this isn't fun. I don't want to kiss Ella. Okay she is pretty, but I don't want to.

"Umm…Guys I don't want to play…I am still tired.. So I am going in the bus." I said getting up.

"Yeah me too." said Mitchie.

I stared at her and we both went to the bus.

In Tess's head- "This is so working."

"Thanks for coming with me. I don't really like playing that." said Shane.

"No problem. I actually just wanted to see you tour bus." said Mitchie.

"Well it isn't any different from anything else…beds..a kitchen.. Bathroom. " I said.

"Yeah." said Mitchie.

"Hey can I hear you play a song." I said handing her my guitar.

"Sure….I don't think you heard this before, but let me give it a try. Here I go." said Mitchie.

Whooo... Yeah.Yeah.Yeah.Yeah! How to choose? Who to be? Well, let's seeThere are so many choices now.Play guitar, be a movie star.In my head, a voice saysWhy not, try everything? Why stop, reach for any dream? I can rock, cause it's my life.And now's the timeWho will I be? It's up to me All the never ending possibilitiesThat I can seeThere's nothing that I can't doWho will I be? Yes, I believeI get to make the future what I want toIf I can become anyone and know the choice is up to meWho will I be? Yeah yeah...

_Wow she has a nice voice. It's so pure._

If I decide, I'm the girl to change the worldI can do it any time.Opportunity right in front of meAnd the choice is all mineWhy not, try everything? Why stop, reach for any dream? I can rock, cause it's my life.And now's the timeWho will I be? It's up to meAll the never ending possibilitiesThat I can seeThere's nothing that I can't doWho will I be? Yes, I believeI get to make the future what I want toIf I can become anyone and know the choice is up to meWho will I be?

_We both start dancing around The bus_

I wanna find the who I am inside.Who will I be? I wanna show the, the way that I can shine... Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah... Who will I be? It's up to meAll the never ending possibilitiesThat I can seeThere's nothing that I can't doWho will I be? Yes, I believeI get to make the future what I want toIf I can become anyone and know the choice is up to meWho will I be? Whooo... who will I be? Who will I be!

I start to clap my hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!," I said.

"Thank you! Thank you!," Mitchie announced while bowing.

" Hey, since its going to about a few more hours until we leave, could you show me some of your songs?, Mitchie asked.

"Sure." I said while getting back the guitar.

My hand kind of brushed hers. I started to blush hard.

"Here is a song I was writing…"

_Meanwhile…… (This is going to happen in most chapters…embrace people.)_

"Yes my plan is working! My plan is working!" screamed Tess.

"What plan?" asked Jason and Nate.

"I will tell you if you answer my question." said Tess.

"Shoot." said Nate.

"Does Shane like Mitchie?" asked Tess.

"No he likes a piece of cheese. Isn't obvious?..Wait does Mitchie like…" said Jason.

The girls nodded.

"Now that we all know …we have to get them together." said Caitlyn.

"Okay what's the plan?" asked Jason

"Well… here is what we will do.." said Peggy.

"Number 1: Make sure they spend most of their time together." said Ella.

"That's why I dare her to kiss Shane." said Tess.

"Cause' Shane wouldn't do it." said Nate understanding.

"That would make Mitchie follow." continued Jason.

"Exactly!" said Tess.

"Number 2: Get him to ask her out." said Peggy.

"Number 3: Make then to become boyfriend and girlfriend." said Caitlyn.

"But wait! How can you **make** them boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Nate.

"I will tell you guys at the right moment, but I think I got something that's to evil and to cute to say." said Tess.

"Are you guys in?" asked Peggy?

"Totally." said Nate.

"Yup!" said Jason.

"Perfect." said Tess.

"Go check on them. Lets see progress people." said Ella.

"Okay." said Nate grabbing Jason.

On there way to the bus, Nate started to dance.

"I am so going to win." said Nate.

"I don't really care anymore." said Jason.

"Huh?" said Nate.

"I just want him to be happy." said Jason.

They hid in the bushes.

"So you give up." said Nate.

Jason nodded. "Keep my bunk."

"Oh yeah.. All I need now is my limo driver." said Nate.

"Whatever dude. I just think we HAVE to get these two love birds together." said Jason.

**A/N: Wow. I think this is my longest chapter. Any advice? Questions.. Just tell me**

**Luv you guys.**

**Clumsygirlm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

**Wow! First fic ever…and lets say reviews are awesome!**

**I read about many interesting girls and it is to hard to pick. **

**Now I need your advice.**

**Is it okay if I can place the name together to make one. There are many girls that have s nice personality, that I have a hard time to pick.**

**So as soon as I get the go signal that I can mix two names, Nate and Jason will have girlfriends. **

**Example: One name : Nicole Second Name: Caitlin**

**The name would them be Caitlin Nicole Last name. Lolz**

**So please tell me yes or no.**

**This chapter is a little bit crazy. I gave a warning **

**And no Grammar check. XD**

**Well here we go:**

* * *

**Shane's POV ( Bam Babes!)**

I showed Mitchie some of my moves on the guitar. We have been in here for about a few hours. I have to tell her I like her. Next you know, she will be dancing with some freak at the after party after the concert. Be the man. Be the man. BE **THE MAN.**

"Shane are you okay? You look constipated." said Mitchie.

"Oh well..I…was… day dreaming…" I said.

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Mitchie.

"Umm…chickens." I said

What a cover! Chickens! Just say you were thinking of her. Though I could be a free range chicken then again.

"Okay. What time is it anyway?" asked Mitchie.

"Its... It is 2:20... Crap we have to leave soon!' I screamed.

"Already!? Lets go get my mom." Mitchie said.

"Man time flies." I said.

"Yeah." she replied.

We ran all the way to her mother's bus.

'Mom we have to….you guys are set?" said Mitchie.

"Umm, yeah your friends are all in Tess's bus. Oh and Shane, your manager is in your bus. He said just call him. He is allowing you guys to stay in Tess's bus."

"Okay thanks Mrs. Torres." I replied.

"No problem. You guys better go inside Tess's bus. They are probably waiting for you.

Oh and tell them I placed food in the fridge just in case you guys get hungry." said Mrs. Torres.

"Okay mom. Bye" Mitchie said giving her mom a kiss.

We left the bus and went inside Tess's bus. Lets say pink isn't my favorite color.

"Finally you guys are here!" said Caitlyn.

"Yeah what were you guys doing?" asked Peggy with a raised eyebrow.

"Stuff." said Mitchie.

"Okay?" said Nate.

"How big is your bus?" I asked.

"I have plenty of space." Tess said.

She showed us the whole bus. When you enter, you will first see the bus driver's area and little bed. Then you go through sliding doors and see 2 bunk beds. She explained that this is where the boys would sleep. I would get the bottom bunk, Jason would get the top bunk. On the other side Nate has it to himself. Odd…why did Nate get that side. Anyway, When you pass that, the kitchen will be there. Passing the kitchen, you will find the girl's bunk. They said that they didn't car where they slept. They said they might share a bunk.

Then at the end was the bathroom.. Across from that was Tess's closet. Wow. Clothes everywhere--bags,ties,shoes place by style…wow. In the closet was a small closet which pull open, then POOF, Tess's bed folds open.

"Wow Tess, your bus is huge how did you…"

"My mother designed it for my likings." she said.

"Okay." I said.

Just then…

"I love whip cream!" said Jason while squirting it in his mouth.

"Ugh." we all said.

"Hello Tess. We are starting to drive now." said an old man at the drivers seat.

"Okay Henry." said Tess.

Henry closed his sliding door and started to drive.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" said Peggy.

"I don't know..make one up" said Nate.

"I have one. Lets play "Only in a Closet." said Ella.

"What the heck is that?" Mitchie asked.

"It's when you go in a closet and tell how you feel about the person. What you say in the closet stays in the closet. I made it up" said Ella.

"Boring..Lets just play Truth or Dare." said Caitlyn.

"Fine." said Ella.

"Wait lets make a remix. Lets combine spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. If you don't like the dare or the truth question, spin the bottle and whoever is chosen goes in the closet and kisses for 3 minutes. No Lesbos or Gays please." said Tess.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Okay. Caitlyn you go first." said Tess while getting a Sprit bottle.

"Okay but lets go in side your closet to play there is an extra closet inside and its much bigger." said Caitlyn.

"Okay." we replied.

We sat in the middle of the closet and started to play.

"Okay I chose dare." said Caitlyn.

"Okay Caitlyn. Your dare is to put your bra over your clothes and let us take pictures to put on myspace." said Tess without any hesitation.

"Ugh! Fine, I ain't scared of nothing." Caitlyn said while going to the closet.

It took 2 minutes until she came out. She wore a black Victoria Secret Bra. I have to be honest, but she looked hot. Well, not as hot as Mitchie .

"Okay, go ahead. Take out your cameras." said Caitlyn.

We took a couple of pictures while Caitlyn posed.

"Okay go change." said Tess.

"You guys better not show my mom." said Caitlyn.

"No promises." said Ella.

When Caitlyn came out, she sat down glaring at Tess.

"Okay my turn to pick. Nate, Truth or Dare?" said Caitlyn.

"Umm.. Truth…" said Nate

" What do you think of my ass?" asked Caitlyn while laughing.

"Umm ..can I spin the bottle?" asked Nate.

"Go ahead…and oh yeah. I did that so you can spin the bottle..hehe.." said Caitlyn.

"You are an evil woman." said Nate.

Nate got the bottle and spun the bottle. It landed on Caitlyn.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Caitlyn.

"You have to be kidding me!" said Nate.

"Come on you two..in the closet you go." said Mitchie.

The two walk into the closet. At first it was silent, but then we heard noises…..banging..noises..

"5..4..3...2...1.….come out you guys." said Tess.

"Air! Fresh Air! Save yourselves!" said Nate running out of the closet.

"What did you to him?" asked Peggy.

"Nothing we talked then I gave him one little kiss on the lips then hit him like no tomorrow." said Caitlyn.

"She is an animal! Save yourselves!" said Nate running away.

"You really need to get a girl friend." said Caitlyn.

"I don't want to play any more. This game is out of control." said Jason running out of the closet.

"What do you guys want to do now?" asked Mitchie.

"I don't know…I have and idea……" said Ella.

The girls stared at Nate.

"What did I do?" asked Nate

The girls grabbed him and tied him on top of Tess's fuzzy chair with her old long ties.

"Ugh..! What are you guys doing?" said Nate.

"Make over time!" the girls screamd.

"What?!" screamed Nate.

"Shut up Nate. Now pick a color." Ella said showing him two different colored nail polishes.

"They look the same!" yelled Nate.

"Don't worry Nate. That happens a lot." said Peggy.

They placed make-up all over his face, place clear nail polish on him, and flat ironed his hair.

"All done." said Mitchie.

"I look like a girl." screamed Nate.

"A pretty girl." said Tess.

The girls exited out the door while I held it.

"Ladies." I said to Nate.

"Thanks." said Nate flatly.

It was about 4:00 o'clock by now. We will reach California in about a day or two.

"Hey Shane, want to eat?" asked Jason.

"Sure."

"Nate what happened…."

"Don't say a word Jason." warned Nate.

"That's karma for not letting me win the bet." said Jason.

"Ugh!" said Nate.

We started to eat and then after we played random stuff. Nate took a shower. Poor him.

It's about 8:00. We have a long way to go.

**A/N: Yup no meanwhile part today. Sorry I didn't update earlier today. I was out. Anyway please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 An idea

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Wow. Thanks you guys for the reviews.**

**And my hits..wow! Thank you very much.**

**Umm there is one person I need to mention:**

**Shizku Tsukishima749**

**She saw an error in my lyrics lmao!**

**I copied and paste the lyrics.**

**Maybe I should have read it lolz.**

**Anyway you own this chapter!**

**Also..Some of you guys never gave me your name for the contest! Please write it if you didn't. Thanks. (Ends next week on the 9****th****)**

**Also, If you were wondering the name of chapter 5 its : Bus rides.**

**I am new so don't get mad.**

This chapter is pretty short..

**As usually:**

**Shane's POV**

* * *

_I woke up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink._

_I heard noises. It was Mitchie crying._

_I went next to her._

"_Mitchie what is wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing." she answered flatly._

"_Mitchie.." I said while holding her in her bunk._

"_Tell me what's wrong…" I asked._

"_I can't tell you.." she said._

_I brought her face to face mine. We stared at each other for a while._

_I started to lean in. She began to lean in too._

_Our lips were about to reach…._

"Shane…why are you kissing your pillow? said Nate waking me up from my dream.

"Ugh! Let me be." I screamed.

"Quiet man..Let me close the sliding door before you break out." Jason said while closing the sliding doors.

"I had the best dream of my life and you had to ruin it!" I said.

"Oh..you were dreaming of Mitchie." said Nate.

"I feel like a chicken." I said.

"Just tell her!" screamed Jason.

"I..can't." I said.

"If only there was a way I would be put into a position, so I can tell her." I said.

Jason's face lit up.

"Umm I have to pee." he said leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious he has to pee." Nate replied.

"Whatever..hey! Why do you get the better bunk?" I asked.

"Ummm…well.. You see..Jason and me made a bet..and well .I think you can guess what happened." he mumbled.

"NATE!!" I screamed.

"Shane…don't..AHHHHH!!" Nate said running around the room.

"You didn't even tell me! You are going to get it!" I said chasing him.

Nate first jumped to the other bunk . I went up to get him, but he ran to the other bunk. I caught him by the leg and brought him down. He kicked me to let me release him, but it didn't work.

"Now tell me what was the bet about or I will tell Jason what you said about his picture bird collection." I warned him.

"Fine. We made a bet to see what you would do first…make a birdhouse or make a birdhouse or tell Mitchie you like her..but he quit..so Mr. Gibbs said he wanted to join the bet. He think you would tell her the same moment you make the bird house." Nate said in less than a minute.

"You guys what!" I screamed.

"Don't kill me!" he begged.

I let him go.

"Don't worry I won't." I said.

"On the bright side..do you want to know what he has to do since he gave up?" Nate said.

"Sure." I said.

"He has to go naked anywhere I tell him to go." Nate said.

I started to laugh.

"Wow..tell me when so I can video tape it." I said.

"Okay..I am going to sleep. It's like 2 in the morning." Nate said.

"Same"

"Night." we said in unison.

_Meanwhile…….._

"Okay tell us your idea." Tess said.

"Well..wait..where is Mitchie?" Jason asked.

"In the bathroom with Caitlyn." Ella said.

"Why together?" said Jason.

Tess slapped him.

"Just tell us the idea." whispered screamed Tess.

"Well…It wasn't my idea it was Shane's. He was saying why couldn't someone put him in a position where he has to tell her, so I thought that might be the plan!" Jason said.

"Perfect!" said Peggy.

"All we need is to fine out where and when…" said Ella.

"I think I might know where.." Tess said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Mitchie.

"Oh nothing.." said Jason.

"Okay." said Caitlyn.

"I am tired.. So if you guys mind to be quiet." Mitchie said going to her bunk.

They waited for a few minutes until she fell asleep.

"Okay Caitlyn here is what happened." Jason said.

He explained the whole idea to her.

"All we need now is to know where." said Ella

"And when." said Peggy.

"But it has to be evil." said Jason.

Tess and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"I think we already have the idea." said Caitlyn.

**A/N: Hmm..Tess and Caitlyn working together. Evil.**

**Anyway Please review. I didn't check my grammar again lolz.**

**(any ideas for their plan..Just tell me) oh yeah..HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Tell Truths

**Disclaimer: I only own the plots.**

**Nothing much to say today.**

**Those just tuning in please share my story with other people and Place you name in the contest. It is a random contest so good luck.**

**Shane's POV!**

I woke up to the sound of forks and knives in the bus.

It wasn't moving.

I got up and saw everybody was in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head..just woke up?" said Mitchie.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well good to know. I am going to check on my mom." Mitchie said.

"Wait.." I said while getting a pancake with syrup from Nate's plate and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Can I come with you?" I said with a stuffed mouth.

"Sure. Good thing Nate is in the bathroom." she said laughing.

"Oh and you have syrup right there." Mitchie said while taking it off his face.

"Oh..Pecan Syrup." said Mitchie licking it off her thumb.

As we left, Nate screamed" Who took my pancake!?"

I grabbed Mitchie and started to run.

We made it to her mom's bus in no time.

"Hi mom!" Mitchie said Kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Hey you guys. Enjoyed Breakfast." she asked.

"Trust me.. I loved it." I said.

Mitchie started to giggle.

"Okay. We are driving again soon, so you guys better go back. I placed more food inside your bus. Wow, you guys are really heavy on whip cream.." Mrs. Torres said.

"But we didn't even …"

"Jason." we said in unison.

"Bye Mom." Mitchie said while pulling me out of the bus.

We went back to the bus. It's about 8 o'clock now. Ugh..we are almost at California.

"Please close your door's guys. We are starting to leave."

We closed the doors.

"Umm..Mitchie..Jason..you guys are the only ones with Pajamas on." said Tess.

Everyone started to laugh.

Mitchie had a pink top on and shorts on..

Meanwhile, I was wearing Pajama pants on.. And didn't have a shirt!

"Crap." I said running to my bunk and grabbing my clothes.

"I am going to change." I said.

It only took me two minutes.

"Umm..I think I am going to take a shower." Mitchie said.

"Aren't you going to take like hours?" asked Jason.

"No. Unlike other people, I only take 5 to 6 minutes." she said taking her towel and clothes.

Exactly 5 minutes later.

"Done." she said.

She wore a black tank top that said " Pop star" and white short shorts.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Nate.

"I think we should play Makeover again." Ella said eyeing Nick.

"Yeah not a good choice." Nate replied.

"Ummm…I got nothing…" I said.

"Why don't we name every bird we see on the way?" asked Jason.

"NO!" we all screamed.

"Fine.. But when I get a girlfriend she better like birds." said Jason (hint hint)

"Lets just pick out our outfits to wear at the concert?" said Peggy.

"No." Tess said.

"Today is so boring." said Mitchie sitting next to me.

"Who wants to play "Monopoly?" asked Jason.

"Sure." said except for Mitchie and Me.

"Umm..I don't think I will play." said Mitchie.

"Same." I said.

"Whatever..we will be in the closet." said Caitlyn.

As soon as they left, Mitchie turned to me.

"So what now Shaney?" asked Mitchie.

"Wanna play the guitar?" I asked.

"We already did that." she said.

We heard laughing and screaming from the closet.

"Let's go to my bunk side." I said exiting the kitchen. Mitchie followed.

I closed the sliding doors and laid down on my bunk. Mitchie laid next to me.

I moved to my side so I was facing her.

"Why don't you want to play Monopoly?" she asked.

"I wasn't in the mood." I replied.

Mitchie stood up.

"Lets play 100." she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well my best friend played it with me when we were bored so we get to know more about each other. We will ask each other questions and say the truth and nothing but the truth." she explained.

"Okay can I start?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Okay..when you first saw what was your reaction?

"Well at first you were snobby..did you know I was the one covered with flour in the kitchen?"

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yup."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah you were a jerk."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Don't worry now I think of you as the best friend I could ever have!"

"Thanks your turn."

"What would you do if a fan kissed you?"

"Umm..could you keep a secret?.."

"No I can't. Tell me."

"Well I never actually kissed anyone."

"Popstar say what?!"

"Hey, don't tell anyone. Next thing you know, a fan will ask for one"( oh boy would anyone)

"I promise. No lies this time."

"Okay your turn"

"Okay….hmmm.. What's your most embarrassing moment, That I never seen before?"

"Well, I was in this roller coaster that went upside down over..and over..and over..Then I threw up on the ride and it fell on the people below."

"Ewww"

"Yeah."

"Okay now its you turn."

"Who do you like?"

"Well..I ..like…y…."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ugh!"

(Manager **Bold**)

"Hello?"

"**Hello Shane.Just stopping bye to say hi."**

"Yeah…"

"**Busy?"**

"Well.."

"**I can hear it in you voice..I may be old, but I know it's a girl. I will hang up now."**

"How did you.."

_Beeeeeep_

"Sorry about that."

"Umm….yeah..I think I will check on the others..You coming?"

"Nah..I will stay here."

"Okay" she said exiting the room.

"Ugh! I have to tell her!"

_Meanwhile….._

"I win!" screamed Nate.

"Ugh!" they all said.

"Hey you guys." Mitchie said entering the closet.

"Hi Mitchie." said Jason

"Umm..guys..do you think you could leave for a while..girl talk."

"Okay." Nate and Jason said while leaving.

"Okay..what happened?" asked Tess.

"Well I was playing 100 with Shane and asked him who he liked." Mitchie said.

"Did he tell you?!" asked Ella.

"He was about to say something, but his manager called.Ugh! LOVE STINKS!"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me and Tess." said Caitlyn.

"You and Tess! Great it will be a disaster!"

"Hey we can work together. Right Caitlyn.?" said Tess.

"Yup!"

"Don't worry Mtich everything will be just fine." said Peggy.

"Okay..I think I will just listen to my I-pod for a while." she said leaving the closet.

As soon as she left, " Cross out spend time together.."

"Check!" said Ella marking it off her notebook.

"Next, they have to get a date…" said Peggy.

"Hmmm..how?" said Ella.

"Oh yeah.." Caitlyn and Tess said with sly smirks.

**A/N: Oh my gosh… what do you think will happen? Will he tell her soon? Will Jason get his bird house? Will I ever stop asking questions? Well if you have one or a review just place it :P thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8 I Can Cook

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Again I never like to disappoint people, so that means I will try not to disappoint you. I will try to update every minute..even if I get tired.**

**As usual Shane's Pov (Please forgive me for any errors..)**

I was so close! Why couldn't I ignore the call!Ugh! Love Stinks!

I got up from my bunk and went to the kitchen.

I saw Mitchie on her bunk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Listening to my I-pod." she replied.

"What song?"

"Guess.."

"Hmm…maybe its one of my songs.."

"How the heck did you know?"

"I am smart." I said Laughing.

She started to laugh too.

"Do you have the time?"

"Umm yeah it's 5'o'clock." I said

"We will be there really soon. I can't wait to see other people at the concert and after party! " she said excitedly.

"Yeah me too."

"Aren't you scared to be on stage?"

"Me..no..I would at first, but then I get over it."

She got up from here bunk and started to pace back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I do this when I think."

"Okay? What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Stuff. Hey, where are Nate and Jason?" she said changing the subjects.

"Umm they're in their bunks."

"Oh..I am going to see what happened to the girls." she said leaving.

"Okay."

When she left, I laid on her bed thinking of what to do.

I went to Jason for advice.

"Jason…I have a question."

"Shoot" he said sitting down from his bunk.

I closed the sliding doors then faced him.

"Mitchie…I have to tell her..How?"

"Oh I see..ask her on a date" he replied.

"A date! You have got to be kidding me! She will find out."

"Well isn't that what you want to happen?" he said smartly.

"Well..yes..no..umm…yes. I am confused!"

"That's why I am here to help."

"Me too." Nate said From his top bunk."

"Thanks you guys….WAIT A MINUTE! I forgot to ask you something else Jason.." I said.

"Umm what is it?"

"I heard about this bet about a girl and a birdhouse..mind sharing?"

"I am sorry don't kill me."

"Oh..since I am talking to the both of you, I might as well give you a punishment."

"We will gladly do anything you want. Right Nate?"

"Of course. Just don't get mad."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Yup" they said.

"Okay if you insist. I want you guys to drop the bet of Jason running naked.."

"Oh thank you!" Jason said while jumping for joy.

"Instead..BOTH of you guys will go naked whenever and wherever I say."

"WHAT!" they screamed.

"Yup"

"But..Shane" screamed Jason.

"No buts."

"Fine." they sighed.

"Now that's the spirit! Now lets wait for the right moment." I said leaving the room.

"Ugh!" they said falling on their bunks.

I decided to cook something. I guess I will make spaghetti. I got out all my ingredients. Wow, Mrs. Torres really knows how to pack food. As soon as I finished, everyone came out of their room.

"What is that smell?" said Ella.

"Smells good." added Peggy.

"Yeah it does" said Caitlyn.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Jason.

"Spaghetti anyone?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." said Nate running in the kitchen.

Everybody ran to the kitchen to eat except for Tess.

"Come on Tess. It's really good." said Caitlyn.

"Yeah" everyone added.

"But its carbs..oh what the heck." she said getting a plate.

"Hey what's that?" said Mitchie coming out of the closet.

"My famous Spaghetti." I said

"Its super good Shane! Forget the carbs!" said Tess.

"Glad you like it."

"A plate my lady." I said giving it to Mitchie.

"Thank you." she replied.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying on some clothes to see what to wear for the concert." she said while getting some spaghetti.

"Oh I see.." I said getting some for myself as well.

"Done!" everyone screamed.

"I am so stuffed. I ate it like super fast." said Peggy.

"Same." said Nate.

"Dang you ate fast." I said.

"Yup. We also took seconds." said Jason.

"Well, I took a third." said Tess.

Everyone looked at her.

"What..I can pig out once in a while." said Tess.

"I didn't even touch my plate yet." Mitchie said laughing.

"Same here..and I cooked it!" I said.

"Who is up for Monopoly again?" asked Nate.

"Me!" everyone screamed.

"We are going to finish our food. Right Shane?"

"Yeah, you guys go right ahead." I said.

When they left, Mitchie and me took a seat.

"Hmm, since when did you cook?" she asked.

"My lips are sealed." I said.

"Ha, now you are a jerk."

"Ouch Mitch, that hurts."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Maybe…"

We stared each other in the eyes and started laughing.

We ate our food and placed it in the sink.

"Wow Shane it was really good."

"Anything for the lady." I said kissing the back of her hand.

"Hehe..you are such a charmer."

"Up for playing guitar?"

"Sure."

We went to my bunk and started to play.

**A/N: Okay, its really short, but I am super busy. Please Review.**

**Oh and read my new story I started. Hope you like it! : p**


	9. Chapter 9 A Change in Plans

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**I'M BACK! Who missed me? I was very busy. I was moving. They just placed the cable up today, so I was able to update! **

**So the contest is still going on.**

**Place your name again if you want. Explain yourself.**

**Everyone owns this chapter!**

**Well I guess that's really it.**

**As usual**

**Shane's POV (You missed this lolz.)**

_I am singing on stage. I look to my side. Nate is strumming his guitar._

_Meanwhile, Jason is dancing around the stage._

_The crowd loves us. _(**A/N: Who doesn't lolz.)**

_I look backstage._

_Mitchie is leaving._

_I run out of the stage to get her._

_She starts to run._

"_Mitchie come back." I said running after her._

_She stopped and turned around._

"_Please Mitch, tell me what's wrong! Why are you doing this?"_

_Her face had streams of tears._

"_You did this." she said._

_Everything fades._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What happened?!" I heard a voice say.

I looked around room.

"Mitchie?"

"Yup." she said walking closer to me.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, while you were playing your song, I kind of fell asleep. And I am guessing you fell asleep as well." she explained.

"Oh."

Mitchie stared at me.

"Why were you screaming?" she questioned me.

"I had a dream."

"Mind telling me?" she asked.

"Well, you might think it's stupid."

"It won't hurt. Just tell me."

"Fine. I was on stage with Nate and Jason. The crowd was crazy for us. I saw you leaving. You were walking away from me. I asked you what's wrong and well, I don't get this part, but you said I did it." I explained.

"Okay that wasn't stupid, that was crazy."

"Yeah."

"Well it's a good thing you told me."

"Why?"

"Well, my mother told me that if you have a dream and you don't like it, if you tell someone, it won't ever come true." **(A/N: My mom told me this.)**

"Well, does it ever work?" I asked.

"Possibly."

She sat down next to me. She placed her head on my chest. I placed my chin on her forehead.

I could stay like this for ever.

"Shane.."

"Hmm.."

"Do you think something like that will ever happen to us?"

"No."

A smile came upon her face.

"I hope so."

I squeezed her hand.

"Shane, this feels weird."

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I am not rich nor famous and out of all people you are with me. Why?"

I stared at her.

"Mitchie, I know you aren't famous and all, but I enjoy being with you. You are so different from anyone I met. You are unique."

"Thanks."

"Don't need to. It's the truth."

We stayed there for a while until she got up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know. Let's check where they are."

We walked out the closet and went straight to the closet.

We opened the door and saw them playing "Monopoly".

"Hey you guys!" screamed Ella.

"Had a nice nap?" Jason asked.

"Yup" I said.

"What time is it?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm…It's 1:00" Tess replied.

"And you guys are still playing!" I exclaimed.

"Well these two are really serious about the game." Peggy said while pointing at Nate and Caitlyn.

"He is such a cheater!" Caitlyn screamed.

"I did nothing wrong!" Nate screamed louder.

"UGH!" they both said.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I am going to sleep." Nate said.

"Why go to sleep now? Hiding the guilt of cheating?!" Caitlyn said.

Nate left the room.

"My point exactly." she said sitting down.

"I am going to sleep too. Coming Shane?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

We left the room and went to our bunks.

"What did you two talk about?" Jason asked.

"I will tell you in the morning. Night." I said.

"Night."

_Meanwhile……_

"Okay, tell us what you did with Shane."

Mitchie explained the whole story.

"He so likes you!" screamed Ella.

"No he doesn't. We are just friends. I mean her can't like me."

"But you like him!"

"I know, but when time comes around, we will see what will happen. I am going back to sleep. Night." She said leaving the room.

"Ugh!" Tess screamed.

"That was super close. They almost saw us." said Peggy.

"And heard us." added Ella.

"Though Nate is cheater." said Caitlyn.

"They so like each other." Tess said ignoring Caitlyn.

"Guys, I think we should let then get together at their own time. We can't rush her." said Peggy.

"No. They have to get together." said Tess

"But it isn't fair. It's like we are part of the relationship. Let them find out themselves. It also feels weird to talk about someone's love life." explained Peggy.

"No" said Tess

"Yes." said Peggy.

"NO"

"YES!"

"Well..fine..but we can help them somehow. Right?" asked Tess.

"Of course, but with tiny stuff…like where the date would be. You know what I mean. Text Nate and Jason and tell them the big plan is off." said Peggy.

"Hmmm.But...I can't let me plan go to waste. Let's use it on someone else."

We all looked at each other.

"Nate!"

**A/N: Confused? Here is a summary. Shane and Mitch are having a great relationship at the moment, so they decided that don't need help. It would be more romantic if they find out themselves. Besides its Mitch's FIRST boyfriend. Get it? Meanwhile Nate NEEDS a girlfriend. Hehe! I like to switch some things. It will spice up the story.**

**Sorry if some of you don't like the romance. Just tell me.**

**Review please. XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Shopping Madness

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Hehe, a little spicy last chapter.**

**I am back from Florida. I would have gotten you guys stuff but I don't know you welll. I still love you guys XD**

**Well, here we go:**

**Shane's Pov.**

I woke up to Mitchie singing. It was 6 a.m.

I got up from my bunk. Everyone is still sleeping.

I went to the kitchen and saw here pretending to play the piano with one hand and singing into her brush.

_This is real _

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now _

_Gonna let the light shine on me! _

_Now I found who I am._

"Hey" I said.

"Shane!"

"The one and only."

"What did you hear..and see…."

"All of it..I like it when you sing soft."

"Thanks." she squeaked.

"So I see the bus stopped."

"Well, I woke up early to help my mom. Apparently, she is done so well.. I guess you saw what I did instead." she said.

"I can see that. Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"No, I was about to go out. Coming with me?" she said.

"Sure"

We went out of the bus and ran to the benches.

"Good morning Shane! Breakfast is ready." Mrs. Torres said.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres."

We started to eat. Soon, the rest of the guys came out.

"Pass the pancakes" screamed Nate.

"Syrup please." said Tess.

"Hey! I still have it." Jason said.

"Wow you guys, if you want more food, there is more in all buses." said Mrs. Torres.

"Sorry Mrs. Torres, you just cook the best stuff ever!" said Tess.

"Well, that's good to hear. I hope tonight people will like it too."

"Wait! We are already here?" said Nate.

Mrs. Torres nodded.

"YAY!!" the girls screamed.

"Can we go shopping?" asked Tess.

"Sure, but the boys have to come with you. I don't want you guys to walk around some town without guidance. Is that okay with you guys?" asked Mrs. Torres.

"Ummm, okay, but we have to go to quiet stores. I don't want to be followed by photographers and fans. They will just annoy us and we won't enjoy ourselves. " said Nate.

"Same. Last time we went shopping a bunch of girls followed us. One even took a piece of gum I threw out." Jason said.

"But what's the whole point of shopping?" asked Tess.

"What are we going to do?" sighed Caitlyn.

"I have an idea." said Ella.

--

"I hate this skirt and wig! Its so itchy." complained Nate.

"Yeah, this wig is so ugh!" said Jason.

"Why do you have to go shopping?" I said pulling down my leggings.

"New city, New clothes, New Boys." said Ella.

"Now Nate, your name is Nathalie, Jason, you are Jennifer, and Shane, your name is Sarah." said Tess.

"Oh and remember to speak like girls." reminded Caitlyn.

We all got into the limo.

"Don't worry, I don't like to shop much." Mitchie said.

I smiled.

First, we went to Abercrombie.

"Okay my question is why does this store have to be so long and have two entrances?" asked Jason.

"It's a big store." said Caitlyn.

"I need to go to the men section." said Nate.

"Same." said Jason.

"Fine, but don't try anything on." said Peggy.

"If someone ask, tell them you are buying it for someone." said Tess while walking around with the rest of the girls.

"Oh wait, here is you manager's card. He said to use it." said Mitchie handing it to me.

"What's the limit?" I asked.

"He said none. He told me you can spend as much as you want. He told me that he doesn't care." Mitchie said.

"Okay." I said handing it to Nate.

"Why aren't you shopping with them?" said Mitchie.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said.

"Well, I don't need anything." she said.

"Get new clothes." I offered.

"Why, I already have plenty." she replied.

"Come on Mitch." I said.

"No, I am fine."

"I will buy it for you." I said.

"No, I have money with me." She said.

"Mitch."

"Shane.."

"Please."

"Fine, but I will use my money." she said.

"No, I am being a gentleman here. Let me buy you anything you want."

"Shane! I have plenty of money. I also brought my mom's credit card."

"Come on, just think of it as a gift." I said.

"Fine." she sighed.

We went around the whole store. She didn't pick up anything.

"Okay, what's the whole point of shopping when you aren't picking anything up?" I asked.

"I am telling you I don't need anything."

"Fine I will pick stuff out for you."

I picked up some nice shirts and pants. I gave her the big pile.

"There try those on."

"But Shane..fine."

Tess walked up to me.

"What are you guys doing?"

I explained what happened.

"You just got shirts and pants her size and gave it to her?!" Tess said.

"She is trying them on." I said.

We waited for her to come out.

"Okay, I am done. Don't say anything bad." she said.

She came out with a dark blue shirt jeans on.

"You look great!" screamed Tess.

"Umm thanks..but I don't think I need it." Mitchie said honestly.

"Ugh, move aside let me pick her outfits." said Tess.

I sat down on a chair and waited for them to finish.

When she was done getting her clothes, Tess was holding more than 10 pairs of tops and many pairs of pants.

"I will pay for it." said Tess handing the sales woman the card.

"No I will." I said trying to get my card out.

"To late. I already did." said Tess.

"Guys, Help!" Mitchie said.

I got her bags.

"Thanks to the both of you, but I am telling you I don't need anything."

"Think of it as a sorry gift from me when I acted rude. Now shut it or we will leave you. " warned Tess.

Mitchie became silent.

"I am not kidding." she said seriously.

"I pray for the boy she dates." I said.

Mitchie started to laugh.

Tess gave her a glare.

When everyone else was done, we went to Juicy Couture.

"What's the main point of this store?" asked Jason.

"Umm..Clothes and accessories." replied Peggy.

"There are a few Men's clothing here." said Ella.

"I think I will pass." said Nate getting dizzy from the color of the pink rug.

"Same here. Let's go to the food court. Meet you guys there." said Jason.

"Totally I am super hungry." replied Jason.

"Okay, just call us if you need anything." said Peggy.

When Jason and Nate came out of the store, a boy around their age came up to them.

"Hello Ladies." the boy said.

"Leave us alone" said Jason in a girly tone.

"Like yeah..umm..leave us alone like totally." said Nate.

Jason pulled Nate aside. "Like Totally?!" he asked.

Nate shrugged. As soon as they walked away, the boy still followed.

"Poor boys. God knows what they will do next." Mitchie joked.

We all started to laugh.

Mitchie started to pick some accessories up.

She got Honey Plastic Sunglasses, a Black Military Cap, and a black Logo Fringe Scarf.

I offered to pay, but she denied.

Tess, Peggy, and Caitlyn started to pay for their items.

I looked around the store and saw a couple of bags. They looked really nice. I decided to buy one for each girl. I got Tess a Small Gigi Velour Shoulder Bag, Peggy a Red Carpet Graphics Tote, Ella a City Girl Velour Hobo, Caitlyn a Garden Leather Scottie Shoulder Bag and Mitchie a Baby Fluff Velour Shoulder Bag. Hey, I also got my mother something too. I got her a Sterling Silver Padlock Necklace. I paid for everything and gave it to the girls.

"Shane I mean Sarah, you are so sweet!" said Ella.

"Yeah, this is what I wanted." said Peggy.

"Thanks so much!" said Tess.

"Really, you didn't have to get it." said Caitlyn.

"No problem. I just wanted to get you guys something." I said.

"Aww .." they all said giving me a hug.

"Lets go get Nate and Jason." said Peggy.

The girls started to walk towards the food court. Mitchie went next to me.

"Thanks Shane, I love the bag." she told me.

She gave me a tight hug.

"Your welcome" I replied.

We found Jason and Nate sitting by the fountain with the boy we saw earlier.

"Please give me you numbers." he begged.

"No." they said in unison.

"C'mon lets go." I said to them.

"They are not leaving until they give me their numbers. They so hot." he said stepping in front of them.

I walked towards the guy and pushed him aside.

"Let's go." I said pulling Jason.

Nate started to walk away put the boy grabbed him. Nate got startled and fell into the water pulling the boy with him. When Nate got up, he didn't notice his wig fell off.

"Sorry about that…" the boy started. "Wait you are and you guys must be and… and…YOU GUYS ARE CONNECT THREE IN DISGUISE!!"

They heard gasp from a group of girls.

We looked at each other.

"RUN!" we all screamed.

A girl ran into the fountain and got Nate's wig.

"I will keep it forever!" she screamed.

We ran to the nearest elevator and closed the doors quickly.

We could still hear the girls screaming.

"That was so close." I sighed.

When it reached to parking area we ran to limo really fast.

"Tess! Run." Ella screamed.

"I can't I am wearing heels!" she said.

We continued walking to the limo until we heard more girls screaming.

"THERE THEY ARE!" screamed a red head girl.

"AHH!!" Nate yelled.

Jason placed Tess on his back to make it faster.

"Get in!" Peggy yelled opening the limo door.

We got inside. "DRIVE Mr. Gibb!" screamed Mitchie.

We made it out of the parking lot and back to the Tess's bus really fast.

"I think we should just shop online next time." said Nate.

"Yeah." we all said.

"What Happened to you guys?!" said Mrs. Torres entering the bus.

"Wig. Water. Fell. Fans." said Jason gasping for air.

"Oh..well it must have been a good run. Anyway, we are going to the hotel. It isn't that far. Get your stuff ready. We will be there around 1:00." she said going back to her bus.

We gathered all our stuff.

We gave Tess back her clothes, but Nate had to explain about the wig.

--

A soon as we entered the hotel, our manager was there.

"Okay, here are your room keys. The rooms have connected doors. One room for the girls, one room for the boys and one room for Mrs. Torres. Guys, meet me at 3:00 so we can get ready before the show. Mrs. Torres come with me so I can show you where you can cook. We have a whole crew to help you." he said.

We went up to our rooms. It was about 1:30. We placed all our stuff away. I decided to enter the girl's room.

"Hey Superstar." Mitchie said.

"Hey, where are the rest?" I asked.

"Putting their stuff away…Still." she replied getting up from the couch.

"So what time is the concert?" she asked walking to the fridge.

"Umm..7:00." I said.

"Cool, want something?" she said getting herself a coke.

"Umm…Water, Coke bad when singing." I said.

"Aww…Shaney doesn't want to ruin his voice." she joked.

"Apparently." I said taking the water bottle from her.

"What do you want to do while waiting?" she asked.

"Umm..watch Tv? I asked.

"I guess that will do. We really can't do anything else." she said.

"Let's go to my room." I said.

"Okay." she said.

I held her hand and we walked to my room.

**A/N:YAY! I am back! Anyway I missed you all! I almost forgot my own story! Lolz. Sorry for grammar. Review please.**

**Also, Tell me where I should hook everyone up? I am thinking New York since I live there. What do you think? Sorry for any Grammar!(Again.)**

**Oh and can anyone name an area where they could perform? Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 Concert

**Hey all! The concert was awesome! I was so close I saw sweat! Taylor Swift, Frankie, and Big Rob were there! Yay! Joe took off his coat, he was tap dancing and leading the orchestra , Nick made us cry, Kevin was spinning around with his guitar, fireworks and fire everywhere, and we were filmed for their 3-D Movie! If you aren't going to the concert, it is a must see! Very Entertaining, you will never stop screaming! **

**Anyway, back to the story. Thank you all for your reviews and patience for me to place this chapter!**

**Shane's P.O.V. (Ariane if you read this ha!)**

"Shane!" screamed Nate

"What!?" I said taking my eyes off the screen.

"Leaving in 5." he said.

"Yeah, and I still want my Birdhouse!" screamed Jason.

"Ugh!" I said.

"You know he is never living that down." Mitchie said.

"Apparently." I sighed.

"So, don't you have to get ready?" she asked.

"Yeah.."

"Shane, I have a question." she said.

"Shoot.." I said getting up.

"Are you going to use your new sound?" I asked.

"I am, but I don't know what the reaction would be." I said.

"Trust me they will like it." she replied.

"Shane time to go!" said Nate.

"Got to go. Meet you at the concert." I said dashing to the door.

"Bye." she said.

I ran to catch up with Nate and Jason.

"So what songs are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Usual. Including your song." Jason said.

"What usual song?" I asked.

"The one that's not usual, but usual for you. You know the thing with the voice inside your head." Nate said.

"Wait! I could sing that." I said.

"Yes." they said in unison.

I smiled happily to myself while we entered the elevator.

--

At the stage, we started to practice singing and our places on stage. When we were done, the girls came.

"Hey you guys." I said walking towards them.

"Eww..you look all sweaty." said Ella.

"Umm..Ella…that happens when you move a lot." Peggy explained.

"But when I move my mouth to talk fast I don't sweat." she replied.

"You will get it." Peggy sighed.

"Okay we have 1 hour and 30 minutes until show time." Nate said.

"Okay, I am going to dress up now. Where is Mitchie?" I asked.

"She said she was going to look for you.." said Tess.

"Oh…well if you see her tell her I am changing." I said leaving.

"He so likes her." Tess said as he watched him leave.

--

"5 minutes. Get ready." a crew member screamed.

I was warming up my voice with Nate and Jason. Where is Mitchie?

"Hey guys, did you see Mitchie?" asked Tess.

"No." we said in unison.

"Mitchie!" screamed Caitlyn.

"Where is she?!" Peggy yelled.

We started to run around backstage trying to find Mitchie.

"Did you find her?" I asked Nate.

"Find who?"

We turned around to find Mitchie wearing a denim skirt with black leggings and a white top that had a black vest over it. She look pretty. I never knew she wore leggings.

"Mitchie!" we said in unison giving her a hug.

"Where were you? No call, no note!" I scolded her.

"I was looking for you until my mom called me to help her bring the food from the truck to put backstage. Then I decided to change my outfit. I told my mom to bring it just in case." she said.

"Well, you could have warned us!" said Nate. "But on the plus side you look better."

Mitchie slapped Nate.

"Ouch. I didn't do anything." Nate said.

"I can make myself look nice once in a while. And thanks for the comment." she said.

We started to walk towards the others.

"Mitchie!" the girls said.

"You look great." Peggy said.

"So you took my advice and wore that." Tess said.

"Yeah.." she said blushing.

"Connect three! Get on stage now!" yelled the crew member.

The girls wished us luck as we went to the stage.

We heard screaming and chanting as we got into our spots.

Our microphones rose from the ground. The fans went nuts.

"Ready?" I said.

They both gave me a nod.

From our spots they rose us on stage.

"Connect 3 everybody!" screamed the band.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Nate screamed!

The crowd went nuts.

_ Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
_  
Yeah

"What's up Concord!" screamed Jason.

"Are you guys ready!" screamed Nate.

The crowd went even crazier.

We started to sing a few more songs after.

"I want every person standing right now!" I screamed.

The crowd loved us!

"I can't hear you!" I said Running up the stage aisle.

We sang a few more of our old songs.

Then the time came for me to sing my song.

"Hey guys this is a new song, but I hope you like it." I said sitting on a stool.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart..Of what it means to know just who I amI think I've finally found a better place to startBut no one ever seems to understand_

I saw hands rising up in to the air swinging side to side._I need to try to get to where you areCould it be, you're not that farYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singin'I need to find youI gotta find you you're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find you_

I heard girls screaming out our names. They like it.

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'I need to find youI gotta find you. _

_you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youBeen feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna beOh next to you...And you next to me._

_Oh, I need to find you... Yeah!You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'I need to find youI gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singin'I need to find youI gotta find you you're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youYeah, I gotta find you…_

The crowd went ten times crazier than before.

We sang one more song.

We bowed and ran around the stage waving to the audience.

"Goodnight Concord!"

"We will be hitting San Francisco!" Jason said.

We left the stage.

"You guys were fabulous! Said Tess.

"Yeah!" said Caitlyn.

"Thanks, we are going to change. Meet you guys in the limo." we said as went to change.

The girls left except for Mitchie.

"Gee, what I heard, girls love the new sound." she said walking towards me.

"Hmm..from where I was I heard girls screaming at the top of their lungs." I joked.

"I told you." said Mitchie.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"You never thought it would be bad." I said.

"Well, You're welcome." she said.

"Meet you in the limo." she said walking away.

I smiled.

I can't wait to go to the after party.

**Yay! I know it sucks. Anyway, PrincessSerenity2630 is with me. XD. Call her Ari-chan. She likes to read Japanese stories, so if you are a fan read it. Going shopping today with her. Hopefully you guys don't hate this chapter, but oh well. Next chapter is Party All Night! Reviews? Questions? Suggestions?**


	12. Chapter 12 Party All Night

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Thanks for your reviews! I extremely appreciate that you guys enjoy my story and continue to review. **

**Special Thanks to: omg444888, ****kmcdancer1958, ersy, wiswinagirl, iDreamt, Rock N Roll Can Save ur Soul, kmcdancer1958, utmy123, Em, KrissyHeartsEdwardCullen, nickjlover101, Andy the Christmas Tree, JobrosCupcakeSwirl, jblovatogomez ( Nice name), midnight writer(I like this too),LadyPirate13 (I love her), Stacey and E Productions(Miss her..never heard from her in a while), fashionista896,x-xdonna994x-x,**.**x.imagine.x. and LunarBlackTwilight.**

**Some of these girls are winners** **for the dating contest, but I won't tell you who until they finally meet Nate and Jason. Sorry girls. Replace your Name so I won't forget. Hehe.**

**Shane's Pov**

I looked myself in the mirror. This is as good as it gets.

I decided to keep it simple and wear jeans a graphic tee and a coat.

When we entered the limo, we were all excited.

"I am super excited!" screamed Mitchie.

"So am I" Caitlyn said.

"Nate, you might find a girl." joked Jason.

"Shut up." Nate said.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Mitchie said.

"Don't worry Mitchie. We will be there in ten. Don't sweat it." I said.

"How is my hair?" Tess asked Jason.

Tess curled her hair and wore a plain blue top and a mini skirt.

"It's fine." he said lamely.

"Shane?" she said pointing to her hair.

"Pretty.." I said forcing a smile.

"Mitchie?" she asked.

"Tess…it looks great." she said honestly.

"Peggy?" Tess said.

"Beautiful…" Peggy said lazily.

"Ella?" Tess asked.

"Great as always." she sighed.

"We are almost there you guys get ready." Mr. Gibb said.

"Nate?" Tess said point at her hair.

"I think it looks like a nest for birds." he said sarcastically.

Tess became upset.

"Cool, it will bring in more birds. Well..I don't mean I agree with him in that way.….Who likes pie?" said Jason changing the subject.

"Tess." Nate said.

"You guys suck." Tess said pissed off.

"We are here." Mr. Gibb said.

We stepped out of the car and entered the building. It was packed with so many people. We could hear music from the front door.

"This is so cool!" Mitchie said while entering the door.

We went inside the party room.

"Whoa!" Nate gasped.

There were so many people on the dance floor that you can barely move.

Nate, Jason, and me went up on stage.

"Hey all, give a hand to the one and only..CONNECT 3!" The DJ screamed, giving us the mic.

"Hey you guys! I glad to see you guys here and enjoying yourself." I started.

"We are very happy you came to see our concert. We thank you guys." Jason said.

"We hope you all liked it and hopefully you all are ready to party!" Nate said.

"Lets dance!" Jason said running towards the big crowd of people dancing.

"Always the charmer.." I mumbled under my breath.

I got of stage and walked towards the big table of food.

"Wow." I said to myself.

The whole table was filled with all types of food.

I then went over to our closest friends and some of our family members that went to the concert.

I looked around the dance floor and saw Nate talking to a girl in a black dress at the corner. She was thin, a brunette, and his height.

I laughed to myself. I then saw Jason dancing with some of our close friends.

Tess, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy were all dancing together.

I looked around the room for Mitchie. She was sitting down on a chair looking at all the people on the dance floor. I walked over to her until a girl went in front of me.

"Hi!" she said in a super preppy voice.

"Hi.." I said trying to walk away from her.

"Did you know I won a contest to come here? I knew I was going to win." she conceitedly.

"No I didn't.' I said facing her.

"My name is Nina. I am your biggest fan. I have like every album you have and like every time I see a magazine I would be like I so need that. Enough about me. I am glad to meet you." she said extending out her arm.

"Pleasure." I said ignoring her hand.

I started to walk towards Mitchie.

"So…are you dating someone?" she asked with a hint in her voice.

"No, but I have my eye on a girl."

"Oh…wanna dance?" she asked.

"No, if you may excuse me, I want to talk to someone." I said running of.

"Okay! I hope to see you soon!" Nina said with a fake smile.

As I got closer to Mitchie, I found her staring at me.

"Hey." I said keeping my cool.

"Hey. Hmm…getting close with a fan." she joked.

"Yeah…..Why aren't you dancing?" I asked.

"Well, I…I…I don't really know why." she admitted.

"Oh, in that case, Ms. Mitchie Torres, would you like to dance?" I said.

"Of course, Mr. Shane Gray." she said.

I grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor.

_Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music _

We started dancing face to face. I then brought her closer to me.

_It's gettin late I'm making my way over to my favorite place I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate (yeah) Who knew That you'd be up in here lookin like you do You're makin' stayin' over here impossible Baby I must say your aura is incredible If you dont have to go don't Do you know what you started I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dancefloor Acting naughty Your hands around my waist Just let the music play We're hand in hand Chest to chest And now we're face to face _

She then turned around and started to dance. Then, Tess went in front of her. Behind me was Ella. Behind her was Jason. In front of Tess was Nate, in front of Nate was the girl he was talking to.

_I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music Baby are you ready cause its getting close Don't you feel the passion ready to explode What goes on between us no one has to know This is a private show (oh) _

The line got longer and longer. It was the biggest dance line ever.

_Do you know what you started I just came here to party But now we're rockin on the dancefloor Acting naughty Your hands around my waist Just let the music play We're hand in hand Chest to chest And now we're face to face _

People started to dance my pairs. Mitchie and me started at our old position.

_I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music _

I started to do my craziest moves. Mitchie couldn't stop laughing.

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Please don't stop the music Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away Lets escape into the music DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin to it Please don't stop the Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Ma ma se, ma ma sa Ma ma coo sa Please don't stop the music _

"How is everybody doing tonight?!" the DJ screamed.

We all yelled back.

"I can't hear you!" the DJ screamed.

We yelled even louder.

"Does anyone here know…THE CHA CHA SLIDE!" he screamed.

Everyone ran to the dance floor.

During the dance, every time they say left I go right. Mitchie couldn't stop laughing.

"Nice feet Shane." she said sarcastically.

We started to dance to a few more songs. Mitchie was having so much fun.

We then went by the table of food.

"Your mom truly can cook." I said taking some sushi.

"Thanks." she said getting herself a finger sandwich.

I then took myself some finger sandwiches also.

"So enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she said getting punch.

"I am glad you are having fun."

"It taste kind of funky." she said sipping the punch.

"Oh no!" I said grabbing the cup from her.

I called over one of the people that worked there.

"Someone spiked the punch. I think it is a party crasher." I said.

"Oh my, I will get security. First, we have to get the punch out of the table." she said.

A waitress got rid of the punch and replaced it.

"Umm..mind telling me what happened?" Mitchie said tapping her foot.

"There is a party crasher and he spiked the punch. He probably might be a paparazzi trying to catch one of our guest drunk." I explained.

"Oh." she said.

"Wanna go dance again?" I asked.

"Sure." she said.

"Woo!" screamed Caitlyn.

We started to dance for a while. Soon, Nate joined us.

"My feet are killing me." Tess said walking over to us.

"I am so getting a blister." Peggy said following her.

"Really, we just got started." Mitchie said dancing with Nate.

"What time is it?" I asked stepping away from the girl Nate was talking with earlier.

"Umm…like 12:00." Ella said.

"We will go to the hotel around 1:00." I said.

"Okay, we will tell the rest." Peggy said finding Caitlyn and Jason.

Mitchie and me continued dancing.

"Okay you guys, this is the last song of the night." the DJ screamed.

It was a slow song.

Mitchie faced me.

"Mitchie, would you like to dance with me?" I asked bowing down.

"Of course." she said giving me a curtsy.

I placed one of my hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, what can you officially say about the party." I asked.

"I can honestly say it was the best party I ever had." she said

We started to sway.

I looked straight into her eyes.

I started to lean towards her.

She started to lean in as well.

We were merely an inch apart.

"Hi Mitchie!" a voice said.

"MOM!" Mitchie screamed.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yes I am." she said frustrated.

"Okay honey, meet you in the hotel." she said.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." I said.

I started sighing and crying in my mind.

_Why me!? I was close kissing her!_

She started to laugh.

The song ended.

"Okay, Hope you guys had fun. Drive home safe!" the DJ said.

I walked away from Mitchie and said good bye to our guest.

When everyone was gone we all went into the limo.

"Hey Nate, do you know that girl I was dancing with?" I asked.

"Shut up." he said.

"She was pretty." Tess said.

Nate started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ella asked.

"She told me she was Goth and she wants to go fly…In water! I think she was on drugs honestly. She said she also wants to become Emo for life." Nate said.

"How the heck did she get to the party?" Jason asked.

"Contest. There were a few girls who won contest to come there." Nate said.

"Oh don't remind me." I said.

"We are here." Mr. Gibb said.

We stepped out of the limo and entered the hotel.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing. We will stay here and see the views. Then we will do another concert the next day." Nate said.

"Cool." Caitlyn said walking into the elevator.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jason said.

"This late?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are all still hyper so lets just do something. Besides, we don't have to wke up early tomorrow." Jason said walking out of the elevator.

"Well, fine. I am game. What about you girls?" I asked.

"Totally." Tess said.

"Good, so we will all change in our Pajamas and we will meet in our room." Nate said.

"Okay." the girls replied.

We all went our separated ways and went to our rooms.

When I entered the room, I sighed.

"Dude, we saw what happened on the dance floor. Maybe you will kiss her next time." Jason said.

"Yeah, but you won't see it coming." Nate said.

"I hope so." I said entering my room to change.

**YAY! Long chapter. 11 pages. Haha. Thank you all for your support and comments. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews? Thanks you for reading. Sorry for grammar (If any). Next Chapter is Popcorn and Kisses.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Popcorn and Kisses

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I took long to update. School is start soon. I see people a lot of people on fan fiction are already in school. Bummer. I start September 3 for school. I have one more book to read for the summer. I also have to do a project. Ugh, I am always last minute. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The Movie and… the Candy isn't mine either. (Sigh)**

**Anyway, I will try my best to update throughout my school year. Don't worry, the story isn't close to the end at all. We are at the middle.**

**Thank you for your reviews and help.**

**As usual, Shane's POV**

"Guys hurry with the popcorn!" Nate screamed sitting on the couch.

"We're coming!" Mitchie said running towards the door.

"Okay, we got 5 bowls of Popcorn, Milk Duds, Doritos, Fritos, Nachos, Salsa Dip, Hershey Bars, Kisses, Reese's, Jelly Beans, an indoor smore maker with all the ingredients on the side, Sand Candy, Dots, Sour Patch, Skittles, Sour Skittles, Oreos, M and M's, Kit Kat, Snickers, Butterfinger, Gummy Worms, Bubble Gum, Baby Ruth, and for me..A marshmallow Gun!" Jason said holding the Marshmallow Gun and shooting it repeatedly into his mouth.

"Yeah, help would be nice." Tess said carrying the chips.

I went over and got some of the snacks.

"Guys, we are going to get super hyper.." Caitlyn stated.

"And we don't care." Nate said grabbing a handful of popcorn, tossing it up in the air, and trying to catch all in his mouth.

"Whatever.." Caitlyn said getting a piece of popcorn placing it in her mouth.

"Oh yeah…we also have Coke, Sprit, Dr.Pepper, Root Beer.." Jason started.

"I think we get it." I said walking back in to the living room with the bottles of soda.

"Okay, is everything set?" Peggy asked.

"Yup..what movie are we going to watch?" I said.

"Okay it's a hard choice. We could watch A Walk to Remember, Notebook.."She started.

"A walk to Remember." Mitchie said running with the DVD.

"A walk to remember?" I questioned her.

"Well, it's this or you stay by yourself.." She said holding up the DVD.

"A Walk to Remember it is!" I said snatching the DVD.

"What about Notebook?" Ella said frowning.

"Okay, let's settle this out. First A Walk to Remember and then Notebook." I said placing the DVD in.

"Fine." she said sitting on the couch.

I sat on the couch next in between Jason and Mitchie. Nate stayed on a separated chair. Tess, Ella, and Peggy stayed on the floor with blankets and fuzzy pillows.

"Can you pass the popcorn?" Nate asked.

"SHHH!" All the girls went.

"Rough crowd…"he said reaching for the bowl.

"This part is the cutest!" Ella squealed.

"Awww….I have want to be in two places at the same time." sighed Peggy.

"He is such a charmer." Tess.

"And I thought we weren't supposed to be talking.." Nate mumbled.

"Shhhh!" everyone went.

"Dang!" he said loudly.

When the movie was done, Jason was tearing.

"Jason…" Mitchie started. "Are you crying?"

"No…I have allergies.." he said wiping his tears.

"Aww..Jason is going soft." Mitchie said giving him a hug.

"It's so beautiful." He said hugging her back.

I slightly has a hint of jealousy, but I knew Jason wouldn't fall for her. I hope.

"Okay, next Notebook." Ella said grabbing the DVD.

"Before we do anything, I want more popcorn." Nate said getting up.

"You ate more than three bowls already!" Peggy said looking up at him.

"And I will be eating much, much more." he said grinning.

"Weirdo." Caitlyn said reaching for the Milk Duds.

"Hey!" he screamed from the kitchen.

"Just hurry up." I said.

"I am coming." said Nate running with two bowls of popcorn.

Throughout the movie, Nate started to talk…again.

"Why do we have to watch chick movies? It's all kissing and hugging and I love you!" Nate said.

"Why do you have to eat popcorn? It's all butter and crunchy." Caitlyn said mockingly.

"Because it taste good. Besides why are you eating it?" Nate said.

"Why are you watching?" she replied smartly.

"Touché." he sighed.

When the movie was done, everyone became started to cry.

"I hate this." Jason said.

"I know. Why do they have to die!?" Ella whined.

"Not that. I am still crying." he said wiping his tears.

I started to laugh at him.

"Television made you soft my friend." I said.

"Nate, are you crying too?" Mitchie said.

"No, I …am …uhhh….what do movie do you guys want to watch? He said changing the subject.

"Hmm..Let's watch a horror movie." I said.

"Okay, I'm in." Peggy said.

"Same." said Mitchie.

"Umm…okay." Nate said.

"Cool. Let's watch Saw." Tess suggested.

"Okay, put it in." Peggy said.

"Scared Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Me? No way. I am a man." He said.

"Okay then." Caitlyn said eating more popcorn.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Nate screamed flying from his chair letting the popcorn fall all over the place.

"Oh, what a man." Caitlyn said giggling to herself.

"Great Nate. The popcorn is in my hair." Mitchie said.

"Sorry." He said sitting back.

"Don't you miss the kissing?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, I miss my popcorn." he said picking it up from the floor.

"Ugh!" Caitlyn sighed.

"I am sorry..my love." He said tossing out the popcorn.

"You will live." I said.

Nate sighed.

When the movie was over we started to clean up everything.

"See Nate. Never eat popcorn during a scary movie. You will just drop it all." Caitlyn said.

"Blah blah blah. Details details." Nate said picking up the left over snacks.

"Well, I am going to sleep now. Who is coming?" Tess said holding all the blankets and pillows they used.

"Me." All the girls said except for Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you coming?" Caitlyn asked.

"I will be there in a sec." she said cleaning up the crumbs.

"Okay. Night you guys." Tess said.

"I am going to hit the hay. Come on Mr. Popcorn." Jason said grabbing Nate.

"Night Shane. Night Mitchie." Jason said dragging Nate behind him.

"He really loves popcorn." I said getting the left over popcorn.

"I don't blame him." Mitchie said getting some popcorn from the bowl I was holding.

I placed the popcorn on the table.

"So what do you want to eat besides eat popcorn." I said getting some for myself.

"Hmm…nothing. Just talk..and eat popcorn." She giggled.

"Okay then." I said.

"Enjoyed yourself at the concert." I asked.

"I loved it. I was glad people ate my mom's stuff." she said smiling.

"I don't blame them. It was good." I replied.

"So what now?" she asked.

"What do you mean "What now?" I asked.

"Isn't there suppose to be one after party. Which is this?" she asked.

"Not for Connect 3 my friend. We are going to have one in every state we are going to." I explained.

"Oh.." she said understanding.

"So..I see people loved your song." She said.

"Yup. They did. You were right." He said.

"Of course I was." She joked.

I started to laugh.

"When are you going to record your song with Peggy." Mitchie asked.

"Umm, well, my manager needs to settle it, but we will do it sometime this week." I said.

"Okay, well I am going to sleep now." she said getting up.

"Night." I said giving her a hug.

She hugged back and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Night." she said walking towards the door.

I stood there for a couple of seconds. I put my hand in the spot she kissed me.

I started to walk towards my room and laid done on my bed.

A smile crept upon my face.

Mitchie Torres kissed me.

"I told you man. You won't see it coming." Nate said standing by my door.

"How did you.."

"I was brushing my teeth and when I came out I saw her kissing you." He explained.

"Well, I guess you were right." I said.

"Night." he said walking out of the room.

I wondered. I should really ask her on a date.When?Where?How?

I laid down and closed my eyes.

In a couple of minutes, I fell asleep.

**Yay! At last I updated! School starts soon. I typed all of this in thirty minutes. Hehe..not bad XD. Hopefully I type my report faster. Anyway, thanks again for your reviews and suggestions. I am inspired my how you guys enjoy my story. I will update as soon as possible. Love you guys **


	14. Chapter 14 San Francisco

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Ahhhh! No one told me I was nominated in Scarlettblush's contest. I knew about her and the contest, but I didn't know I was nominated. Thanks you guys. I really feel good that people actually like my story. Thanks you so much. I am still shocked. Hehe. Thanks again.**

**Well, I sent Scarlett a message about the contest and about how surprised I was. She replied saying that she was surprised I didn't know about it. Also, she said to inform other people about the contest. But it is too late. I should have up dated sooner!. I hate myself.**

**Well, as usual…**

**Shane's POV**

_I_ got up from my bed. It was 6 am. I only slept for 3 hours. Oh well. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie and Jason sitting down on the table.

"Hey, up so early?" I said sitting down with them.

"Well, I woke up because of someone.."Jason said.

I looked over at Mitchie.

"Don't look at me. Someone woke me up too." Mitchie said.

"Good morning everyone!" Nate said

"I have a feeling I know who." I said looking over at Nate.

"What? I was bored. I needed to talk to someone and these two were the only ones with unlocked doors." Nate replied wrapping his arms around Jason and Mitchie.

"Why?" I asked.

"I felt like it." He said sitting down.

Mitchie slapped Nate hard on the arm.

"Owww!" Nate whined.

"I am still tired Nate." Mitchie exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't want to be alone with Mr. Birdman here." Nate said pointing at Jason.

Jason slapped Nate's other arm.

"Owww!" Nate yelps.

"I need to stand up for my rights….well birds.." he said.

"Goodness, you two are just plain out grumpy." Nate sighs.

Mitchie and Jason look at each other and slap Nate on each side.

"OWWWWYYYY!" Nate screams falling off his seat.

"Hahaha!" I said laughing at them.

Jason and Mitchie slap me as well.

"Oww! What did I do?" I whined acting like a baby.

"Make fun of two grumpy, tired, and hungry people." Mitchie said.

"Well, you don't have to slap me." I said.

"Sorry. I am just really tired. Will a kiss make it better?" she cooed.

"Yes." I said in a baby voice.

Mitchie kissed her hand and placed in on my arm.

"Did that make your boo boo better?" She laughed.

"Yes it did." I said.

I looked over at Jason.

"Aren't you going to kiss my boo boo as well." I said raising up my arm.

"Okay." He said pulling my seat back.

"All better." he said.

"Thanks, you really know how to make people happy." I said sarcastically while getting up.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Mitchie asked.

"Call Room service." Nate said plopping on the couch in the kitchen.

"Okay, what do you want?" Jason said.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we wait for the others to wake up." I asked.

"I will wake them up." Mitchie said.

When Mitchie walked up, Nate and Jason mocked Shane.

"Oh Shaney do you want me to kiss your boo boo?" Nate cooed.

"Yes Mitchie." Jason said holding up his arm.

Nate did what Mitchie did.

They start cracking up.

"Really Mature guys." I said looking over the menu.

"It's okay Shaney bear." Nate said in a girl's voice.

"Shaney bear?!" Caitlyn and Tess exclaimed.

"I could explain." he said.

Tess and Caitlyn begin to laugh.

"I don't think we want to know." Tess yawn.

"That made my morning." Caitlyn said plopping on the couch.

"I don't wanna get up!" We heard someone scream.

"Come on Ella! Get up!" Mitchie screamed.

We heard a thump.

"Oww!" Mitchie said.

In a few minutes, Ella, Peggy, and Mitchie appear.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ella rolled over and fell on top of me." Mitchie said rubbing her hip.

"I am tired!" She whined.

"I don't really care." Peggy sighed.

"Whatever, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Nate asked

"Bacon."

"Waffles."

"Pancakes."

"Eggs!"

"One at a time." I said.

"No eggs." Jason said.

"Why?" Mitchie said.

"Birds." Tess explained.

"But you love eggs Jason." Nate said.

"No I don't…well..fine maybe this once won't hurt." He said.

After getting everyone's order, they planned on what they were going to do today.

"We are just going to go site seeing." Nate said.

"Okay. How long will this take?" Tess said.

"The whole day." I said.

"Ugh!" Ella said.

_Knock. Knock._

"Room Service."

"Coming." I said walking towards the door.

The man brought the rolling tray over.

"Thank you." I said giving him a tip.

"Have a nice day now." The man said walking out.

"Lets Eat!" I said.

After eating, we all took showers and got ready to leave.

"Everybody set?" Nate asked.

"Yup." Ella yawned.

"Okay. Lets go." I said.

I held the door and let everyone go first.

I notice Jason and Mitchie weren't out.

I looked inside and saw them sleeping next to each other on the couch.

"Come on guys." I said shaking Jason.

"Mitchie.." I said.

"5 minutes mom." She said.

"Come on!" I screamed.

Jason fell on top of Mitchie.

"Again." she exclaimed.

"Come on." I said.

Jason got up and walked out the door.

"Mitchie…lets go. We are going to be late." I said.

She dragged herself up and walked to the door.

"Here.." I said giving her coffee candy.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Just eat it. You will feel better." I said.

"Won't I get super hyper?" She asked.

"No of course not." I said.

"If you say so.." She said putting it in her mouth.

* * *

"Come on you guys!" Mitchie said hoping up and down.

"I am tired Mitch give us two seconds." Nate said sitting on a bench.

"But we haven't seen everything yet!" she whined.

"I guess those coffee candies work." I said.

Tess gave me a glare and raised her hand.

"Don't slap me.." I said very frightened.

"Come on you guys!" Mitchie said walking away.

"Coming…" we said dragging our bodies towards her.

We got a tour bus and went around the city. Boy was it beautiful! We took a couple of pictures, went to a cool restaurant, and got some cool souvenirs. Yes, we bumped into..a thousand of fans,but hey it was worth it. I love our security guard, Big Orb. **(Hint hint hahaha)**

California! San Francisco! Hey, Mitchie looks pretty…..UgH! Snap out of it!

"Mitchie come here!" I said in the gift shop.

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes." I said.

She closed her eyes.

"Okay, now open!" I said.

"Awwww Shane!" she said taking the huge stuffed bear from me.

"I thought you would like it.." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Thanks so much." She said hugging the bear.

She walked awayand showed Tess the bear.

She kept hugging it.

"You see that bear could have been you." Nate joked.

I glared at him.

"That is all I am going to say.

**(I am not from Cali ,bare with me. I will research more about the states. I ain't good in Social.)**

* * *

"At last! a bed!" exclaimed Nate.

"I am super tired." Ella yawned.

"Hey you guys!" Mrs. Torres said walking in the room.

"How was the tour?" she asked.

"Fantastic!" Mitchie said.

"Well, I am glad to know. If you need me I will be next door. Night everyone!" she walking out of the room.

"Night." We all replied.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Sleep." Ella,Peggy,Nate,Caitlyn, and Tess said.

"We are tired." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah you guys..night." Nate said.

Nate and the girls left the room.

"And then there were three…"Jason said.

Mitchie started to laugh.

"What you guys want to do now?" I asked again.

Total silence.

"Hmmm, I don't know…Jason?" Mitchie asked.

Jason started to snore.

"Poor Jason. Couldn't last for two seconds." I said watching him sleep.

"Wanna watch tv in my room?" I asked.

"Sure…let me change first." She said.

In 5 minutes, she came in the room with her pjs on.

"Ready." She said as she laid on bed.

"Yay. 13 GOING ON 30 IS ON." she squealed.

I giggled to myself.

In the middle of the movie, I turned off the television.

"Hey what was that for?" She asked.

"Mitchie..I have a question.." I said.

"Shoot."

"Well, when a boy wants to ask a girl something.."

"Yeah…."

_Goodness man! Just tell her. Can I go on a date with you? It is not hard._

"And it is hard for someone when they…"

"When they…."

"You know what let me get to the point..Mitchie will you go on a da…"

"You guys didn't wake me up!" Jason interrupted.

"Sorry Jay.." She giggled.

"Yeah, now my back hurts….couches are not the best place to sleep." He said laughing at himself.

"Hahaha! Oh wait, Shane you were asking me something…"

"Oh umm..it is nothing…"I said.

"Umm..okay..well I am going to sleep. I think you guys should too. You have to perform tomorrow. Night." She said walking out of the room.

I tossed a pillow at Jason.

"Look what you did!" I whispered scream.

"What?" Jason said rather confused.

"I was going to ask her out!" I sighed.

"Oh…well it wouldn't have happened if someone woke me up." He said.

I sighed again.

"Don't worry man. The day will come soon." He said exiting the room.

I laid on my bed thinking.

Two nights. Two things happen to me. Mitchie kisses me and I am about to ask her out.

I need help. How?

I was immediately struck by inspiration!

TESS!

**A/n: If you hate me raise your hands. (Everyone raises hands.) Who misses me!?(Every hand goes up) I am back people. Ready to update and type til I bleed. Hahaha..It has been two weeks..right? Anyway….boy school is great,but what is greater I will try updating every weekend. Hey, it is my first time to ever have a fanfic account during school time. Well everyone has their moments. As you read, Shane needs help and well so do I. Can anyone find a great place for these two lovebirds to have a date? It could be in Cali,but I was thinking til we get to Texas for them to have a date. Any suggestions?Help me? Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15 Last Day in Cali

**A/N: Hey peoples! Its Clumsygirlm in the house! Lolz. (Gangster momentz! YO LOLZ) Anyone able to rap? Rhyme anytime? Place down some stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**So first, I have to say thanks so much for your reviews and patience. I am so happy that people are reading my story.**

**Second, Anyone have extremely funny moments? Just for fun. **

**And Third, Rumor Corner! (Corner Corner) **

**Nick and Selena. Shocker. (AS if) Do you think it was kind of silly they had to hide the fact or do you think it is fine? Also, he isn't the only Jonas boy dating as you all know. Joe is with Taylor Swift (That's true), but Kevin..it is rumored he is dating a close family friend. What you guys think? **

**Who bought Demi's Cd? (I raise my hand) If you didn't, BUY IT. It is fabulous.**

**Also, Another Cinderella story. Anyone (I can't raise my hand..didn't have time to get it.)**

**Also in rumor corner…Miley Cyrus. Do any of you guys still like her? She use to be everywhere, now she is silent to me, BUT I still idolize her. What you guys think?**

**Well, that's all for rumor corner. I thought it would be fun to do this so I can see POV of my readers. it's a great way to know you guys.**

**Any other celebrities you guys want me to talk about? Just ask me.**

**Also, the contest. I think I started the contest way to early. Don't worry though. I have chosen some faithful readers. They have been reviewing since I made this. But it doesn't mean I could change my mind. I give it to those who earn it. (Just like have you deserve a grade in school.) So keep on reading. You may find out who you are in about 5 to 6 chapters.**

**I wonder how long this story is going to be. Any guesses?**

**Well enough about me and everything else, let's start with the story!**

**Shane's Pov**

"Wake up.." I whispered.

"Wake up…" I said shaking her.

"Wake up Tess!" I screamed in her ear.

"Ahhh!" She said flying off her bed.

"Shane!" She said getting up.

"Hi." I said innocently.

"What do you want Shane?" Tess asked sitting on her bed.

"I need…help."

"Okay, now I am a wake." She replied getting into the subject.

'Well…its about…"

"Mitchie." She finished for me.

"No….." I said.

She looked into my eyes.

"Well….."

She glared at me.

"Okay maybe it is…." I admitted.

"Let me guess another thing….you like her so much and you want to ask her out." She said.

My jaw dropped.

"How did……."

"I am Tess for a reason Shane. Wait a minute…what time is it?" She said looking around.

"Well…good morning star shine the earth says hello!?" I sang.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"4:30."

I sighed.

"_4:30__**. 4:30! **_You are on thin ice my friend." She warned.

"Oh just help me!" I begged on my knees.

"Fine, but let me sleep." She said.

"Deal. Thanks Tess!" I said running out of her room.

"These two don't know what is gonna hit them." She said to herself falling asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" I heard a voice say.

"This is revenge." I heard the person say.

"Tess I if you don't want to do it, it is fine." I said getting up.

"Tess? It is Jason." Jason said spilling water on my face.

"What was that for?!" I screamed.

"For letting me sleep on the couch. Last night." He said getting up.

"Hmmm..Tess..That's new." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"No. I just asked her something last night." I explained.

"Whatever you say. Oh just to let you know Mitchie is up.."Jason said picking up some of my stuff.

I jumped out of my bed and ran out the door.

"Hehehe…poor kid." Jason chuckled to himself.

"Hi Mitchie." I said acting cool.

_Be the man. The man. Not just "The Man" but "The Man"_

"Hey morning." She said eating her pancakes.

"Pannycakes!" I said in a baby voice.

_Great job. She thinks of you as the child…._

Mitchie gave me a weird look.

"I am going to imagine I never heard that…ever.." She joked.

"So, what time did you wake up?" I asked.

"Like 10 minutes ago." She said getting up.

"Oh.." I said sitting down.

"So, your manager called. He said we have to get ready. We are going to San Fran again for your concert. And he said the recording with Peggy is canceled until after the concert tour. Get packing." She said leaving the kitchen.

I sighed.

_I really like her. But Why can I just say it?_

* * *

"This hotel room looks the same!" Nate exclaimed

"True…but the couch here is so much softer." Jason said bouncing on the couch.

"It's a couch." Nate said.

"Yes, but it is a soft couch." Jason said rubbing the couch.

Nate gave him a confused look.

"What?" Jason raised his hands in defense.

"Come on you rookies. We have to get to the stage. Sound check." I said pointing to the door.

"Coming." They said in unison.

"Hey, you girls. Meet you at the concert." I said closing the door.

"Okay!" I heard them say.

"I want to press the elevator button." Nate said.

"Slow down you guys." Bug Orb said getting out of his room.

"Oh hey.."

"So..I have a question for you Shane.." Big Orb said.

"Yeah…"

"Do you like that Mitchie girl?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Not really, you guys just look really cute together." Big Orb admitted.

"Okay?" I said entering the elevator.

"Ground level." Jason said.

Big Orb pressed the button.

"But….never mind." Nate said.

"Hey, Big Orb, you know what would be a great name for you? It is super catchy...Big Rob!" Jason exclaimed.

_Elevator closes._

* * *

_Back in the room………._

"Ugh!" Tess sighed.

"What happened to you?" Ella asked.

"All I could say is that these two kids," pointing at Mitchie and towards the door boys went through, "have to get together."

"Oh." Ella said understanding.

"You know what is odd?" Tess asked.

"What?"

"Well, Mitchie told us about how she likes Shane, we told Nate and Jason about how Mitchie likes Shane, they told us about how Shane likes Mitchie, but neither of them know that they like each other." Tess explained.

"Wait a second…does Mitchie know we told Jason and Nate?"

"No, of course not. She might think that they will tell Shane. And if Shane knew they told us….I don't want to know." Tess shrugged.

"Well, Tess, I knew you since, you are good at these stuff. We need to really get them together somehow." Ella said.

"Hey wait! Mitchie and Shane like each other right…." Ella started.

"Well duh, that's like the main point."

"And we need them to go out….Why don't we get them to stay in one room and vent their feelings!" Ella said

"Great plan! Only, they aren't in rehab or fighting!" Tess screamed.

"I thought it would have worked."

"Let's start small. Just get out on a date." Tess said.

"That is so better than my plan…not! Seriously Tess. New City. New Area…."

"C-R-E-D-I-T C-A-R-D! CREDIT CARD!" Tess proclaimed waving her card back and forth.

"Oh..isn't that card for emergencies only?" Ella asked.

"Darling, this is an emergency." Tess exclaimed.

* * *

"Hmmmmmm" Jason hummed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm..helps the voiceee" He hummed.

"Okay?" I said.

"Get to the stage." We heard someone say.

"Lets go!" Nate screamed.

"Good luck." said Mitchie to me.

I smiled at her and went to the stage.

* * *

"Wow! Can you guys scream louder?" I screamed.

The crowd was chanting our names, screaming at the top of their lungs!

"You guys were an amazing crowd. We could do this all night!" Jason screamed.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Nate screamed. **(A/n; Do you know how Nate does that cute scream?..that's it.)**

I felt like a rock star, oh wait I am a rock star. Ugh! There goes that stupid rock star image. Great, another thing that reminds me about Mitchie…

We ran off the stage.

"Wow, this crowd here was crazier than Concord!" Tess exclaimed.

"Yeah, imagine New York!" Ella said.

"Woah, they might be the craziest town ever!" Peggy said.

"But, the most adventurous city!" Caitlyn said.

"Okay okay. Calm down. It is our very last night here in San Fran, so lets have fun!" Nate said.

"I can't believe I have to wait until after the concert tour for our recording." Peggy said.

"Don't worry, It will be perfectly fine." Jason reassured.

"Hmmm, movie night anyone?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Cool."

"I'm in."

"Great!"

"Cool." I said.

* * *

"POPCORN!" Nate exclaimed.

"His one true love." Caitlyn said.

"I got the movie." Tess screamed.

"Cool put it in." I said.

We got all the snacks ready.

"Parent Trap is such an original." Tess said putting it in.

"Yeah..when people fall in love.." Peggy started.

"Yeah, and they both confess their UNDYING love." Ella said with a hint.

"Yup, only **Two STUPID idiots** wouldn't notice that." Jason screamed.

I became silent.

"Ummmm okay? Nate said hugging his bowl of popcorn.

"Let's start the movie!" I said sitting on the couch.

Mitchie sat next to me.

Throughout the movie, Jason finished his popcorn. He reached over to Nate's bowl.

"Get your hands out of there." He warned.

"Fine, I will pop more." Jason said getting up.

"I want some more as well." Nate said.

"Make it yourself." Jason screamed from the kitchen.

"But you are right there!" Nate screamed.

"So, the popcorn was there too." Jason said.

"But it's different. It's my love." Nate explained.

"Fine." Jason sighed.

"Popcorn…stupid.." I mumbled.

Mitchie let out a giggle.

She snuggled into me like a pillow.

She smells fruity.

**(I know what you guys are thinking. Well if you aren't just incase. She is snuggling into him like a friend. A FRIEND. I have made my point. Continuing the story.) **

"I love this part." Ella said.

"It's so cute!" Peggy said.

"I know."

"See, these girls keep talking.."Nate said to himself.

"Shhhhhhh" Everyone said to him.

"Why is it always me!?"

"Here is your popcorn." Jason said.

"Yay! Thanks." Nate squealed.

When the movie was over, I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up next to Mitchie.

"Hey, wake up." I whispered.

Mitchie released a groan.

"Mitch…" I sighed.

"Ugh..hey, where is everyone?" She yawned.

"They abandoned us." I joked.

"Haha. I was sleeping perfectly fine. You are comfy." She admitted.

"You smell good."

"What?" She giggled.

"I mean…."

"You are funny Shane." She said.

"You know, I don't want to sleep in my room. I like the couch. Want to stay here with me?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure. Wait let me get the bed out." I said pulling the bed out of the couch.

"There." I said.

We got some pillows and blankets.

"Comfy?" I asked.

She reached over for my hand and pulled it over her.

"Better." She said.

"Good. Night."

"Shane…" Mitchie started.

"Yeah."

"I just want to say thanks. For everything. This experience is totally fabulous. And you act like a brother to me." She said.

"Well, I can never let you miss out on the best stuff." I said.

Mitchie smiled in the darkness.

"I want you to have this." She said reaching for my hand.

"What is this?" I said looking at the bracelet on my hand.

"It's a friendship bracelet. I just want say you are one of my best friends…even though I only have two." She giggled.

"I will keep it forever." I said.

"Promise?" She said revealing her pinky.

"Promise." I swore giving her my other pinky.

**A/N: Awwwww! Well, I know how they are going to go out. It is going to be the oddest thing ever. It involves two characters. Poor them. My dad is in the hospital. Please pray for him. I will try updating asap. Anyway, have a nice day****everyone. Thanks for read.**


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye California

**A/N: OMG! It has been weeks since I have updated! I hope I didn't lose readers! Anyway, my dad is better. He got a kidney transplant and he is healthier than ever!**

**Rumor Corner (Echo): I am going to make this fast. Is Taylor Swift pregnant? I look on google and tons of people are saying maybe and some are saying she confirmed it! And Joe Jonas is rumored to be the father! AHHHH! What do you guys think. PLEASE NO CURSING.**

**Well, enough with this..lets get to the main point why I am here! **

**Shane's POV (AHH..good times :p)**

"Wakey,Wakey Shaney..…Baney!" screamed Jason.

"What is Baney?" I asked picking up my body.

"It rhymed." He shrugged.

I yawned.

"Mitchie, you wake up too." He said leaving the room.

"Mitch……" I started to shake her sleepy body.

"Two more….minutes." she sighed.

"Wake up Mitch.." I said getting her to sit up.

She sat up with her eyes all groggy and slightly open.

"I AM TIRED!" She yelled like a five year old.

"Mitchie…." I said holding her and rubbing her back.

"We have to leave. It's 5:00 in the morning. You can sleep later in the bus. We have to get going. Arizona awaits for us." I said.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and raised up her face.

"Mitchie, You have to wake up now. Okay?" I said with my hands on the side of her cheeks.

"Yes…Mom." She giggled.

"Hey now young missy, no smart talk go get your stuff together." I wagged my finger.

"He is right." Mrs. Torres said creeping up behind me.

"Oh my gosh. You scared me." I panicked.

"You should see her in the morning as soon as she wakes up…" Mitchie said getting up from the bed.

"Hey," Her mother warned.

"Sorry Mom."

" Get ready you guys." She said.

"Yes sir..I mean..ma..ugh..Mrs. Torres." I startled.

"Good try Shane. Hey, why were you guys on the couch..together..last night..all alone.." Mrs. Torres raised her eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh.." Mitchie said turning bright red.

"Oh, we just decided to stay there cause everyone left after the movie. We sort of fell asleep." I explained.

"Okay. As long as nothing happened." Mrs. Torres said.

Mrs. Torres watch us as we both turn red as a tomato.

"Well, I better get going. I gotta get my stuff into the bus. Oh Shane, send me a list of what you want in the menu for the next concert party. Okay?"

"Will do."

"Okay, see you guys later." She said leaving the room.

"Okay, now that was awkward." I admitted.

"I know!" Mitchie said slamming a pillow to her face.

"Hey, she was just being a parent." I comforted her.

"Yes, but if it was your mom, wouldn't you get embarrassed." She asked.

"Well, kind of, but it will be Jason who will get all parental with me…even if he has odd thoughts." I laughed.

She started to laugh as well.

"You sure know how to make people laugh Shane." She said.

"Yup and I know how to keep promises." I said pointing at the bracelet.

She smiled.

"Hey, meet you later. I will go in my room to gather my stuff." She said running out of the room.

I sighed.

_You know what I will ask her out. As soon as we get to Texas. That's right after Arizona. I will plan the greatest date ever. But for now, I am hungry AND have to pack._

And then it me. No literally something hit me.

I turned around and found Jason standing there.

"Get packing." Jason said throwing another one of my shirts at my head.

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Everyone set?" I yelled outside of bus.

"Yup."

"Cool lets go!"

"Goodbye California." We all screamed.

We all went inside Tess's bus.

"So….how was your sleep you guys?" Nate asked.

"Good, Thanks. Everyone abandoned us. Right Mitch." I elbowed her.

"Apparently, but that couch was comfy." She giggled.

"Hey, that's not fair. When I slept at the other hotel, the couch sucked. Not fair." Jason pouted.

"There will be more couches." Peggy comforted him.

"Sigh. ." He said.

"Why don't you sigh instead of saying it?" Ella asked very confused.

"It's a Jason thing." I explained.

"Okay?"

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tess asked.

"Ummm…lets….." I started.

"Go to sleep!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Umm no." I said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Caitlyn asked.

"Arizona." I said.

"Then we are going to Texas!" Jason said.

"Awww! I always wanted to live in Texas" Tess exclaimed.

"Me too! The city life is is is is so so… cityish." Ella said.

"Nice adjectives." I mumbled.

"What you guys want to do?" Tess asked.

"Truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"Played to many times.." Jason said.

"Twister?" Caitlyn asked.

"To much moving and the bus makes big turns." explained Tess.

"What about making a video for our fans?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can just show them what we are doing and so and so…" Jason said.

"You girls in?" Nate asked them.

"Sure." They all chipped.

"Sweet..lets get started!" I yelled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ready..1.…2...3..go!" Screamed Peggy.

"Hey,whats up you guys?!" We screamed into the camera.

" Hey, I'm Nate."

"Yo, I'm Jason.

"And I'm Shane."

"And we are Connect Three"

**(Haha..just like their videos…:p)**

"And we are on….a…drum roll please…." I said.

Nate started to make drumming noises.

"A bus." Jason said flatly.

"But not just some ordinary bus. We are with some of our closest and coolest friends from Camp Rock." said Nate.

"Yeah and they will be touring with us in our tour. We just decided to name it I Got To Find You Tour. The first concert we did was more of an opening…yeah…well at least we made a name at last." explained Jason

"I know. This tour will be crazy. Anyway, here are the coolest people in the world. First meet….Caitlyn Geller."

"What's up world?" Caitlyn said to the camera.

"Anyway, Cait here is the best at playing the piano. Do your stuff Cait." I said.

Caitlyn did her little piano solo with tricks like putting her hand behind her back just like what she did in camp.

"Isn't she awesome!?" I said wrapping my arm around her.

"Okay, next we have Tess and Ella." I said.

We started clapping for them.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"These girls are totally into fashion. They will teach you guys how to look perfect on a date. Show them how girls." I said.

The girls spent 3 minutes explaining about layering clothes.

"Thanks you ladies. Now we have Peggy. She has been filming this for the whole time. You will learn much more about her after the recording we will have. Right Peg?" I said.

She turned the cam so it faced her.

"Yup. Beware to see me really soon."

"And the last person you guys have to meet is……Mitchie Torres." We all yelled.

"Hey everyone." She giggled.

"Mitchie is a person who will just make you feel like you belong. We love her so much." Tess said.

"And boy can she sing!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, want to sing for us?" Jason asked.

"Well…fine."

She sang half of This is Me.

"Isn't she wonderful!?" Nate yelled.

"Yup. Hey guys we ran out of time. So here is what we want you guys to do." Nate started.

"Go leave us a comment on our Youtube account." Jason said.

"Ask us a question for us or our new best friends." Nate said.

"Yup. They are like family." I said wrapping my arm around Mitchie.

"Anyway, we will all be seeing you on the road..and well…."

"BYE!" We all screamed.

"Okay..done taping."

"Sweet." I said.

"Okay, I will put it online." Jason said.

"We will get comments like the speed of light." Nate said.

"Guys, let's eat. I'm starved." Tess said.

"Same. Come on you guys." I said walking into the kitchen.

We all left Jason in the huge walk in closet with the camera.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am stuffed." I said laying on my bed.

"Same here." Nate said.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Jason said getting down from his bunk.

"They are all asleep." I said.

"It is only like eight." He said.

I shrugged.

"So how is the video?" I asked grabbing the laptop.

"So many views and comments." He said sipping his juice.

"Let's read some comments." I said.

_Nate, you r super hot. I love you._

_Marry meh. _

_Ur wife._

_Lizzie._

"Wow, poor Nate." I giggled.

"Can't blame the ladies if they like all this." Nate said flexing his muscles.

"Okay okay. Next Comment." Jason said.

_Hey Connect three. I waz wonderin if u guys could make a date contest or something._

_That would be cool._

_Emily from Washington._

"Dude, maybe we should do those date contest stuff. It will be fun." Jason said.

"Yeah…" I said.

We continued reading the comments and questions until the comments and questions became all about Mitchie.

_That Mitchie girl is so dating Shane!_

_Are you dating Mitchie?_

_MitchieheartShane._

_Mitchie and Shane forever._

_She sing so good._

_What a singer?_

_Are they dating?_

_They are so dating…_

_IS she close to you guys?_

_Mitchie looks so pretty._

_Mitchie stole my man! _

My jaw just dropped.

"Dude..people out there are noticing it too." Jason patted my back.

"I…I…I…don't know what to say." I said.

"Umm….gee…ask her out…or make a video saying that you guys aren't dating.. You have plenty of choices." Nate said.

"I am going to ask her out. When we get to Texas." I said.

"Texas. We will be there in three days. What are you going to do?" Jason said.

"Beg help from you guys." I pouted.

"Fine. We will pick the coolest restaurant there." Nate said.

"Oh and Don't mess anything up." Jason said.

"I can make that possible." I smiled.

**A/N: Don't kill me. Just put down the knives, arrows, and guns. **

**I am back? I know I said that before, but my dad became sick so please understand my point of view. With school and him-I was about to explode. But I Know exactly what I am going to write about. I am telling you. You guys are up for a dating shocker. Hint Comments? Suggestions? Reviews? Oh I made an aim account just for me to chat with you guys..it isn't hard its Clumsygirlm. Haha. Thanks you guys for your patience. Hoe you liked the chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Oh please tell me your aim so I will know who you are. IF not you will be blocked…Maybe. :P**


	17. Chapter 17 Arizona

**A/n: Yay! Another Chappie!**

**Rumor Corner: Just one thing which everyone heard: Taylor isn't pregnant and Joe is a jerk. Joking. Joe is dating Camille. Yay? I think he is. What you guys think?**

**Anyway, as an author and fan of a million stories, I have a question. (Gasp I know a question, how dangerous) Do you always have to put "disclaimer" in every (EVERY)**

**Single chapter? Can't I just say: Disclaimer: This whole story is my plot. **

**Can't I just say that!**

**I will update more now since it is vacation. Yup. About 2 and a Half weeks of Freedom. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. (see what I mean, a waste of time.)**

**Shane's POV:**

"We're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of all!" I heard someone singing.

I dragged my groggy body up to see where the noise was coming from.

As I walked out of my room, I saw Mitchie sitting down by the table bobbing her head while listening to her I-pod.

"Hey." I said.

She didn't see to hear me nor see me.

"Hey." I said louder.

Nothing.

"MITCHIE!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed falling off the chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said rubbing her back.

"Sorry." I said helping her up.

"It's okay." She said.

"Gee, What time is it?" I said looking around for a clock.

"It's 10:30." She replied sitting back down.

"Oh, where is everyone else?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Ummm..just in the closet." She said.

There was silence between us.

Mitchie twirled her finger around her earphone's.

The silence broke when Nate and Jason stepped into the kitchen.

"We are off to see the Wizard the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The sang.

"I found who woke me up." I exclaimed.

"Good morning." Nate said to me.

"Guess where we are." Jason said.

"Arizona." I said happily.

"Yup."

"Gee, weren't we suppose to be here like a day from now?" Nate asked.

"No, we were suppose to be here today." Jason said.

"Does it matter? Earlier the better." I said. "Unless we are right on time. Then it will be..right on time."

"Your useless." Mitchie giggled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." I said back.

We looked each other in the eye.

"I will be right back." she said walking away.

When she left, Jason and Nate laughed like crazy.

"Dude," Jason laughed. "You seriously have to find a new way to flirt."

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Oww..My tummy!" Nate said. "Can't..Stop Laughing!" He laughed.

Jason and Nate continued laughing.

"Okay guys, you can stop."

They continued.

"Guys…." I started.

Jason fell off the chair.

That made Nate laugh even harder.

That made me laugh myself.

Jason started to laugh at himself.

We were laughing machines.

The girls came out of the closet and saw us laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Tess asked.

We stopped then continued laughing.

The girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

We were laughing for 5 minutes straight.

We did not realize the bus had already stopped at the hotel.

Mrs. Torres came inside them bus.

"Why are you guys laughing?" She exclaimed.

We looked at each other and laughed again.

"Teenagers….." Mrs. Torres sighed.

We got out of the bus and put our stuff down.

Arizona-Amazing.

"We are off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Jason and Nate kept singing.

"Could you guys stop?" Tess asked.

"Yea!" Ella said.

"Never!" They said.

We all sighed.

We entered the hotel.

As we checked in, Jason and Nate kept singing.

The bellhop looked at them oddly. He was in his mid forty's and looked like those British old people in movies.

"Okay, time to bring our stuff upstairs." Big Orb said.

Jason and Nate kept singing.

We placed our luggage on the cart **(Those carts in hotels =]) **

"Could you guys ever stop?" I asked.

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" They sang.

"I guess that's a no."

We stepped into the elevator. The girls went to the other elevator. We waited for the bellhop man to push in the cart.

"We are to see the Wizard!" Nate sang.

"The Wonderful Wizard of." Jason started.

"OZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed/sang.

"Oh great."

I am stuck in an elevator with a bellhop and two non-stop singing boys. Fun?

When we exited the elevator, the bellhop man stuck his foot out and tripped Nate causing him to bring Jason with him.

"My apologizes." He said with an accent.

"Ow." They exclaimed.

I mouthed the word thank you to him.

He winked at me.

"My back!" Jason exclaimed.

I chuckled to myself.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked coming out from the other elevator.

"Non-stop singing ends in that" I pointed at Jason and Nate.

* * *

"Done." I clapped my hand.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Nate said sitting on his hotel bed.

"Try to find great restaurant for," I looked around to see if anyone was there. " the date." I whispered.

"Oh what a secret." He said sarcastically. He placed his luggage aside and left the room.

I went to my bag and took my laptop out of it's case.

I laid on the bed. And turned on my laptop and searched up hot restaurants in Texas.

**A/N:(All of this is fake:100% fake. Well I am not sure, but I made it up.)**

I found a few restaurants:

**Traver's Place**

**Pine Ways**

**Hill Spillerz**

**Way Home**

**Gardeners**

**Home**

**Waves **

I am totally confused. These places are so good!

I continued searching:

Dominos Pizza

Yeah, I don't think so.

I picked the top three restaurants on my list: **Pine Ways**

** Way Home**

** Waves **

As soon as I was going to pick one, Mitchie walked in the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She said resting next to me on my bed.

I immediately closed my laptop.

"Oh nothing…just being a guy." I said.

She raised and eyebrow.

"You know…um..Just dooing..guy stuff." I stuttered.

"Okay, well what kind of "guy stuff" are you doing?" She quoted.

"PPPPlaying Baseball." I reply immediately.

"On your laptop?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I made a homerun." I said.

_Boy would I like to run now._

"Really? Well Let's just see what you really doing.." She said lifting the laptop.

"Nooooo!" I said grabbing the laptop and placed in back in it's case.

"What was that for?" She giggled.

"Umm, I didn't want you to see my score. It's terrible." I said.

"So then how did you get a homerun?" She asked.

"Luck."

"Whatever. You expect me to believe you were playing an online baseball game." She asked.

"Yup."

"Weirdo."

"Ouch that hurts Mitchie"

"I'm sorry." She cooed.

"It's okay." I said.

"So what time are you guys performing?" She asked.

"Seven Thirty."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"How do you feel on stage?"

"Hyper."

"Aren't you ever scared?" She said laying her head on my lap.

"Nope."

"Really?" She looked up into my eyes.

"Well maybe just a little." I confessed.

Mitchie scooted up next to me.

"Mitchie,Shane." Jason said walking in the room.

"Time to go to the stage." He said.

"Sweet." I said getting up.

I looked back at Mitchie.

I gave her hand.

She giggled.

"You are just to sweet." She said taking my hand.

_You are just too pretty._

_

* * *

_"Thank you Arizona!" Jason screamed.

We got out of the stage and met the girls backstage.

"Amazing as usual." Peggy exclaimed.

"Okay, Okay. Now who is ready for the after party?" Nate said.

The girls all squealed.

"Well than, Let's go!" I said.

We made our way to the limo.

**A/N: I am back. Don't get mad. I am in School.**

**Thank you so much for reading my story. 201 REVIEWS!! Thank you!**

**Anyway. I know it is a short chapter. But I wanted to save the After Party for the next Chapter. **

**I want to know which out of the three restaurants which one would you pick? **

**Pine Ways**

**Way Home**

**Waves **

**Pick One!**

**Also, I need one more thing. Am I a bad author? I just need to know. I will update later this week. I promise. Reviews? Suggestions? **


	18. Chapter 18 MidNight Crawlers

**A/N: Hiya everyone. Miss me?**

**Here are the tallies for the restaurant names:**

**Pine Ways: 1**

**Waves: 4**

**Way Home:1 **

**Waves is the winner.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I don't own any items/songs/ect.  
**

**Shane's POV :**

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no You're in and you're out You're up and you're down You're wrong when it's right It's black and it's white We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

"You, you don't really wanna stay, no" Nate sang.

"But you don't really wanna go, oh" Caitlyn continued.

I started laughing at them while they were doing the robot.

Mitchie joined in with me.

"Hey, I am going to find something to eat." Mitchie screamed.

"Okay, I will come with you!" I replied screaming as well.

The music filled the room. Um..Yeah, You could say it was pretty loud.

We pushed through the crowd and made our way to the table.

"Having fun?" I asked picking up a finger sandwich.

"Nah, not really." She winked.

We watched everybody dancing and having fun.

"So Mitchie….what's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She giggled.

"Just wondering. You know if we go out somewhere I would know what you would like." I babbled on.

"Haha, you are funny Shane. Well, if you would want to know I would love steak or seafood." She said.

"What about…" I said picking up something from the table. "Burgers?"

"If I eat one more of those I will….I will..I don't even know what I will do." She said.

"Haha."

"Wanna go back to the dance floor."

"Sure." She said grabbing my hand.

_She is holding my hand. Shane come on she has done that before. Okay so lets see the list: 1. Holding hands. 2. Hugging 3. Gift giving. on cheek. And tomorrow there will be something new on the list: 5. The date._

"Well, Lets go!"

We started to dance all night long.

"Can't touch this!" I said doing my best moves.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I WILL NOT GET TIRED!!!!!!!!!!" Jason said dancing…more like spinning in circles.

"Jason, calm down." Tess laughed.

"NO I AM THE KING! I WILL PARTY ALLL NIGHT LONG!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_After the party….._

"I am so tired." Jason said falling on top of his bed.

We all laugh.

"Nice one Party King." Caitlyn giggled.

"Well, just like Jason here I am tired." Mitchie stretched her arms.

"Same" All the girls said.

"Lets go to bed." Peggy said while the rest followed.

"Okay, night girls." Nate said.

**Tess's POV:**

When we got into our part of the hotel, we pinned Mitchie to the wall.

"Owww!" She squealed.

"Well?" Caitlyn said.

"What?" Mitchie screamed.

"Did he ask you?" I said.

"I am so confused."

Caitlyn smacked her.

"Hey!" Mitchie said getting furious.

"Sorry, but you needed that."

"Can you guys tell me what is going on?" Mitchie asked.

"Okay let's make this simple." Ella explained. "Did he as in Shane ask you out as in like on umm…..I don't know..A DATE?!" Ella exclaimed.

"No. He didn't" Mitchie panicked.

"Ughh!!!!!" The girls sighed.

"We thought that when he pulled you to the side he asked you out." Peggy said.

"Well, he didn't." She said getting off the wall.

"What did he tell you then?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well," She said scratching my elbow. "He asked what is my favorite food."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Cause' he said something about if we ate somewhere he would know what to get me." She said putting her hands in her pocket.

I smirked. "Oh…I get it."

"What? Tess!" Mitchie said very confused.

"Nothing Nothing. I am going to sleep now. Night girls." I said going to her bed.

"Same here." Caitlyn said crawling into her bed.

"Weird much." Mitchie said turning off the light.

She walked to the other room. Ella and Peggy followed. They too went to sleep.

**(The girls have two rooms: one room with two beds and one room with three. The boy have separate rooms located on the same floor. Connected hotel rooms)**

I got up when she left.

"Please tell me you got that message." I said turning on the lamp.

"Yup. He wants to ask her out to a restaurant where she will enjoy her fave food."

"Boy, Mitchie is smart, but not boy smart." I shook her head.

"I wonder what Shane is planning……."

"Same…."

"I have an idea." I said.

"What?"

"Follow me."

The girls sneaked out of there room not making a single noise. They got to Jason's room and listened to the boys speak.

"Look.." Caitlyn said pointing at them.

"Shh…" I faced her then back at the boys.

"So Shane what do you want to do?" Nate asked.

"Watch tv in my room." Shane replied.

"Okay."

They got up leaving Jason in his room.

"They are coming out!" I squealed.

"Hide!"

They crawl quickly into the living room which separated Shane's room and Jason's room.

I hide behind the couch while Caitlyn hid behind the long curtains by the window.

Shane and Nate walked through the living room.

"Hey I want to get a drink. You go ahead." Nate said.

"Okay." Shane said walking into his room.

Nate went to the fridge and got out a Diet Coke.

He started sipping it.

Caitlyn let out a tiny giggle.

"Who is there?" Nate said.

I rolled her eyes. _Stupid Caitlyn._

"Hey Nate are you okay?" Shane said getting out of the room.

"I hear something coming from there." He said pointing at the window.

"Hmmm..wind." Shane said.

"No it was a…" Nate walked towards the curtain.

"Come on." He grabbed him.

The boys got into the room and closed the door.

We got out of our hiding spots laughing.

"You are so stupid." I whispered.

"Come on lets listen." Cait said crawling to the door.

We cupped our ears and listened to the boys.

Nate got the remote and plopped on the my bed and sat next to him.

"Want to watch _J.O.N__.A.S_" Nate asked.

"Sure." Shane said,

"Hey you know that guy with the straight hair looks like you.." Nate pointed out.

"I doubt it." Shane snorted. "He looks weird."

"Whatever…"

They continued watching the show. Nate broke the silence.

"Well, did you ask her?" He questioned Shane.

"Bingo." I whispered to Cait.

We continued listening.

"Of course I didn't." he smiled.

"Why!?"

"Free Range Chicken." He replied

"What? Oh never mind. Ugh! Did you even make a reservation?" Nate asked.

"Nope."

"Nice move Shane." Caitlyn said to herself.

"Umm, I doubt you can reserve now!" Nate screamed.

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Hello?" Shane put an imaginary phone to my ear. "Yes this is Shane Grey. Yes the most handsome person ever. I would like to make a reservation."

Caitlyn starts to giggle. I glared at her. "Sorry" She said.

Nate bangs his head.

"What?" Shane asked innocently.

"Look what restaurant did you pick?"

"It's between Waves, Way home, and Pine Ways." Shane said.

"Waves is total def." He said.

"Fine Waves restaurant it is! And they serve seafood and steak -Mitchie's favorite." He said.

"And umm you know what…don't worry I will make the reservation for you later." He said.

"You're the best"

"I know."

"Dude it is like 1 in the morning. We are leaving at 7 for Texas. The ride to go there is like 5 hours. **(A/N: I think)** We better go to sleep." Nate said.

"Nah I want to stay up."

"You won't have energy for the date…" He said.

"Good night!" He said pretending to fall asleep.

Nate chuckled. He continued watching Television.

"Yes!" we high fived and went back to our rooms.

And soon Shane feel into a deep deep deep sleep.

(**Shane's POV)**

"_Whats up everyone?" I said screaming to the crowd._

_I look through the sea of people and saw a small petite figure._

"_Shane…." Mitchie said from a distance._

"_Mitchie?" I said running towards her._

_It was like the crowd drifted apart._

"_Shane!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears ran down her cheeks._

"_I miss you." She said when we got close to each other._

"_I Miss you too." I said._

_Our foreheads were we placed on each other._

_I can feel her breath getting sharp._

"_Never leave me." I said._

"_Never." _

_I looked into her deep beautiful brown eyes._

_I leaned in._

_She began to lean._

_Our lips are an inch apart……_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I heard a girl with a high pitch voice scream.

Oh no I thought.

* * *

**Ohhh! What is going to happen? Who is screaming!? Haha. Hi guys!**

**It has been about two months. I am sorry guys but hey at least I care. =]. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next Chapter is called A Night to Remember. Oh yeah, get excited.**


	19. Author's Note:

**A/N: OMG! I feel like such a jerk! Please Don't hate me! **

**It has been a year since I stopped using fanfiction. I'm trying to remember how to use it again.**

**I hope you guys understand. **

**This summer I will be updating my stories again ( Just Admit It and Cheesy Situation)**

**My only problem is that I barely remember my stories.**

**If any of you guys give a quick heads up about what is going on, I'll continue writing faster. It is going to take me a while to reread my own stories. **

**Thank you for still reading on!**

**Also, I remember I made a contest for Just Admit it-Who are the winners I forgot!**

**Remind me of all details.**

**Much love and updating soon- Clumsygirlm**

**P.S. I AM SO SORRY! ****L**


End file.
